Harry Potter y el origen del sueño eterno
by Tifany Black
Summary: Harry lo a perdido todo aunque nunca a tenido nada. Desea morir, pero un desconocido deseoso de venganza lo saca del abismo,no por propia voluntad, sino por deber y necesidad. Así Harry se lanza a vivir y a morir al mismo tiempo, en caso de ser necesario.
1. Decisiones por El Profeta

**Harry Potter y el origen del sueño eterno**

**¡****Hola! Por fin me he decidido a subir el primer capítulo de mi primer fic ****"Harry Potter y el origen del sueño eterno"****. Me ha costado elegir el título pero creo que es el que mejor expresa de forma un tanto metafórica el argumento. Como ya he dicho y repito, es mi primer fic así que espero que no seáis muy duros. El primer capítulo quizás tenga alguno que otro error de expresión o de puntuación (aunque lo he revisado ya 5 veces), si es así decídmelo. Contestaré a todas las dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y todo lo demás encantada, en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo. Solo espero que os guste.`**

**Capitulo 1****: Decisiones por "El Profeta"**

¡CONTRAIRE COPAIN MÁXIMA!—gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas en un intento desesperado de salir con vida. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y si el conjuro que estaba realizando no funcionaba esa sería la última noche de su vida. Pero no tenía alternativa; sería muy complicado pero eso no impediría que él siguiese adelante: no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Salió de sus pensamientos a tiempo de terminar el último movimiento de varita acabado en un firme y fuerte latigazo. En la espesura de los árboles el reflejo de de un rayo amarillo en unos ojos violetas iluminaron todo el claro del bosque. El rayo impactó en el mortífago más próximo, este se elevó unos centímetros y cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo; todo el ejército que estaba atacándole quedó petrificado de la impresión. Ese no era un simple conjuro, la estela de poder que había dejado el rayo en el aire lo demostraba. Sin embargo, el chico de ojos violetas seguía aún con la varita en alto: el conjuro había salido tal y como lo describía el libro, pero aún no estaba seguro de haberlo ejecutado correctamente. El maldito mortífago no reaccionaba ¿Y si no funcionaba? Si el ejército atacaba ahora…

- ¡AHHHH! ¡NOOOOO!— ese grito sacó al joven de sus dudas para prestar atención a la batalla. El mortífago se elevaba lentamente a la vez que un rayo amarillo renacía de su pecho ramificándose e impactando en mortífagos, dementores y vampiros aún consternados.

Los ojos de todos estos brillaron durante un instante y en todos se podía reflejar la misma persona: el encapuchado de ojos violetas. A raíz de entonces la pelea se volvió una lucha encarnizada entre los propios compañeros de ejército.

- "Perfecto"—dijo el joven encapuchado en un susurro apenas inaudible a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

La pelea dejaba tras de sí cadáveres y torturas. Los menos afectados eran los dementores que al contrario que los demás apenas tenían problemas y se alimentaban de almas con total crueldad.

Ajeno a la escena se podía ver al encapuchado de ojos violetas con un aspecto lamentable: su cara estaba llena de sangre con un labio partido, su cuerpo sufría de varios cortes profundos en abdomen, brazos y espalda, su túnica antes de terciopelo negro estaba rasgada y lucía un feo color cobrizo debido a la sangre reseca y aunque el chico no parecía percatarse de ello un charco de su propia sangre se formaba en el suelo. Pero todo esto no conseguía borrar la sonrisa de seguridad y autosuficiencia de su cara.

Esperó un rato a que todo hubo acabado para mirar con satisfacción lo que había conseguido. Empezó a andar lentamente puesto que estaba muy débil aún y aunque la pérdida de sangre no lo tenía preocupado hacía que su equilibrio fallara debido al mareo que esta le causaba. Anduvo unos metros más, observó detalladamente la cabeza de un mortífago, echó un último vistazo a lo que quedaba de la batalla y con un giro de su capa Harry Potter desapareció.

* * *

><p>En un ático cerca del centro de Londres la luna entraba por una cristalera iluminando levemente una lujosa estancia. Las paredes eran blancas de reflejos plateados y adornadas con cuadros de arte abstracto, un sillón rojo de terciopelo con cojines de plumas ocupaba la mayor parte de la estancia, la moqueta de terciopelo negro se veía espectacular por el reflejo de la luna y la cristalera que ocupaba toda una pared orientada a la ciudad dejaba ver una preciosa noche estrellada.<p>

Situado en el cómodo sillón rojo se podía ver un hombre de expresión extraña que no se había movido ni un ápice en las 4 horas que llevaba frente a un gigantesco televisor. Su rostro al igual que sus músculos se mostraban tensos por la adrenalina sin descargar que sentía por sus venas, su pelo castaño claro estaba revuelto y sus ojos azules oscuros miraban críticos el televisor. Su complexión bien formada demostraba que era un hombre atlético y la luz de la luna que reflejaba su perfil en la oscuridad hacía ver a aquel hombre de 22 años aún más misterioso.

La pantalla mostraba una sangrienta batalla llena de gritos y alaridos de dolor. Cuando la batalla finalizó un encapuchado de ojos violetas observaba con mirada triunfal el claro de un bosque lleno de cadáveres, después desapareció con un elegante giro de capa. Al final había sido buena idea mantener a Potter vigilado con el televisor.

El sonido de una aparición proveniente del pasillo hizo que se sobresaltara, con decisión y dos grandes zancadas se dirigió a la puerta que daba al pasillo

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sintió tocar tierra firme a la vez que abría los ojos. Solo había oscuridad. La sacudida que había sentido en el último tramo de la aparición lo tenía desconcertado; dudaba entre si se había desviado en el último momento o simplemente había sido un mareo por la falta de sangre. Para salir de dudas sacó su varita y con un gran esfuerzo susurró un débil "lumos". Se asustó cuando vio unos ojos violetas que lo miraban desde un espejo, eran los suyos. Cansado y herido cayó al suelo sin llegar a ver como la puerta del pasillo se abría y por ella aparecía el hombre de ojos azules.<p>

* * *

><p><em>El Profeta <em>_24/7 _

_-DESCONOCIDO ASESTA EL MAYOR GOLPE __AL INNOMBRABLE HASTA LA FECHA-_

_Ayer miércoles día 23 de julio en el Bosque de Dean donde se realizó el último campeonato mundial de quidditch tuvo lugar la derrota más importante en el ejército del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desde el momento de su retorno. Los restos de la batalla fueron descubiertos por casualidad en un claro del bosque por William Stanford que encontró los cadáveres mientras buscaba un sitio para colocar una tienda de campaña. Estupefacto William informó al ministerio y a este periódico vía lechuza._

_Fuentes del ministerio más concretamente del departamento de Seguridad Mágica y la Oficina General de Aurores nos han informado que las muertes en el ejército fueron causadas por una pelea interna provocada por un hechizo de control mental específico para el dominio en masa; por supuesto este hechizo es totalmente desconocido y avanzado lo que indica que solo lo pudo realizar una mago de gran poder._

_La reconstrucción de los hechos por parte del ministerio indica que fue una única persona la que acabó con gran parte de este regimiento para después efectuar el ataque de control mental consiguiendo así la victoria. Por ahora se desconoce la identidad de este individuo, la única información que se ha obtenido es que es varón, de más de 1'75 de altura y que tendrá una edad entre 17 y 18 años. El ministerio se quedó impactado por tales revelaciones y el nuevo ministro Rufus Scrimeur antiguo jefe de la oficina de aurores ha realizado una conferencia para hablar de este asunto:_

"_Sin duda esta batalla a sido un gran avance para nosotros en el camino a la victoria y esto nos permitirá adelantarnos en la guerra para conseguir la destrucción del Innombrable. Ese "individuo" ha sido una gran ayuda para la comunidad mágica y el ministerio, pero no podemos olvidar quienes han sido siempre los que han luchado contra el Innombrable: Los aurores. Es verdad que mas hombres con tanto poder como "el individuo" ayudarían mucho pero no podemos depender de él puesto que aún no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, por eso, aconsejo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en los que siempre han estado ahí defendiendo la integridad de la comunidad mágica. No puedo negar que es poderoso, que ha conseguido en un día lo que nosotros llevábamos preparando durante meses, que es sorprendente su fuerza y que efectivamente las pistas no son equivocadas pero por muy poderoso que sea como ya he dicho antes y vuelvo a repetir: no debemos confiar en él hasta que no sepamos sus intenciones yo solo creo en mis aurores. El ministerio seguirá investigando la identidad de "El individuo" por petición de Albus Dumbledore. Las causas de su interés por este hombre no serán reveladas pero puedo asegurar que son muy poderosas y que contará con todo el apoyo del ministerio. Muchas gracias."_

_Después de la conferencia intentamos hablar con el director de Hogwarts pero este se negó a darnos las razones que le dio al ministro y no conseguimos que comentara nada._

_Todo esto ha planteado unas serias dudas a la comunidad mágica: ¿Qué es lo que busca en realidad el individuo? ¿Deseará ser el próximo señor tenebroso? ¿Son convenientes los aurores? ¿Sería él nuestra única salvación? ¿Cómo ha conseguido un Joven sólo más de lo que han conseguido todos los aurores juntos?_

_Léase también: Pág.: 2-4 Informe detallado del ministerio_

_ Pág.: 6-7 Entrevista a William Starnford_

_ Pág.:8-11 Hipótesis de la comunidad mágica_

_ Pág.:11-14 Errores imperdonables del ministerio_

* * *

><p>-Estúpidos, lentos e idiotas. Dobby ¿Podrías echarme mas café por favor?- un hombre de pelo castaño se acomodaba mejor en la silla de una enorme y lujosa cocina mientras se bebía el último sorbo de café y tiraba el periódico despreocupadamente sobre la mesa<p>

- Claro señor. No se olvide de los panecillos de chocolate. Dobby sabe que son sus favoritos, señor-chilló alegremente el elfo.

- Muchas gracias Dobby no sé lo que haría sin ti, pero ya sabes que no hace falta que me llames señor con esta llevas 32 veces en lo que llevamos de día-le recriminaba el hombre de ojos azules con una sonrisita al elfo-llámame por mi nombre igual que yo te llamo por el tuyo-le insistió mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

-¡Oh, señor! Dobby no podría, Dobby no merece tanta confianza, señor, Dobby…-pero cambió completamente de idea al ver la mirada ceñuda del hombre, indicándole que no aceptaba más negativas como respuesta- esta será la última vez, SEÑOR-corrigió con una sonrisa pícara recalcando la última palabra. Después abrió la puerta y salió de la cocina con paso decidido ajustándose sus pequeños pantalones vaqueros con su camiseta de manga corta a juego.

-Si que aprende rápido- susurró el hombre irónicamente mientras le daba un bocado al panecillo de chocolate

* * *

><p>Un chico de 15 años saltaba corriendo de la cama desesperado por ir al baño a vomitar.<p>

Las pociones curativas seguían sabiendo fatal pero no peores que las de Snape.

Volvió a la cama, moviéndose pesadamente como si llevara 150 kilos encima, estuvo 25 minutos dando vueltas intentando dormir pero la luz le cegaba. Se levantó exasperado y con la pesadez que esa mañana le caracterizaba se metió en el baño para darse una ducha.

El agua templada le caía por las heridas haciendo que se estremeciera, algunos restos de sangre se perdían por el conducto del desagüe mezclados con el agua, el pelo se le pegaba a la frente tapando su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo y sus músculos se tensaban al recordar todo lo acontecido y descubierto en el último mes. Pensaba que le diría a su maestro. Con la batalla de la noche anterior le había demostrado que no estaba preparado, se lo echaría en cara y no podía recriminárselo. Ahora más que nunca debía entrenarse con más ahínco, casi no salía vivo de la batalla y estaba decidido a evitar que eso volviera a suceder. Si Sirius lo hubiera visto seguro que le montaría un pollo para después hacerle sonreír con algún comentario fanfarrón.

-Sirius- pronunciar ese nombre todavía le era imposible, aún no creía que estuviera muerto, una única lágrima solitaria y cristalina salió de sus ojos y se perdió por sus mejillas al mezclarse con el agua.

Salió de la ducha, se secó todo lo rápido que pudo y escudriño la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo al mirarse en él. Sus ojos violetas de la noche anterior, habían vuelto a su color normal dando a conocer su precioso verde esmeralda ahora careciente de brillo, su pelo negro y rebelde como el de su padre le había crecido unos centímetros y estando mojado se le pegaba libremente por sus facciones dándole un toque maduro pero a la vez travieso, los músculos se notaban algo mas marcados por el quidditch y por el ejercicio físico que su maestro le hacía practicar cada mañana y las antiguas gafas de las que se valía su vista ahora eran prescindibles. Había cambiado bastante aunque aún era reconocible y quería que eso cambiara pronto, había sufrido un cambio bastante bueno para mejor pero según sus previsiones para cuando volviera a ver a sus amigos, estos no reconocerían a Harry Potter.

Cogió la varita de encima de la mesita de noche que estaba en su cuarto, volvió al baño y con un rápido movimiento ya estaba seco y su pelo igual de rebelde que siempre, con una largura considerable pero nada molesta.

Salió el cuarto de baño por segunda vez para dirigirse a su vestidor y ponerse unos vaqueros encima de los bóxers, su camiseta negra de manga corta y los tenis que guardaba debajo de la cama que raramente estaba colocados en su sitio. Estaba listo para dar explicaciones a su maestro cuando un leve sonido de viento lo hizo ponerse en alerta. Con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta para apuntar con la varita a lo que fuera que se hubiera metido en su cuarto: su maestro con su temple siempre frío y una mirada de superioridad en el rostro cruzado de brazos apoyado en el marco de la puerta de espaldas a la pared.

-No estás listo- le espetó con voz fría

-Lo sé Ían- contestó sumiso mientras bajaba la cabeza, no le gustaba cuando Ían se ponía con mirada crítica, había ganado la batalla sí, pero sabía que Ían White no se contentaría con escapar por los pelos, él quería que fuera el mejor y eso es lo que él sería, pero ahora le tocaba agachar la cabeza y reconocer su error aunque le fastidiara tener que hacerlo.

- Casi te matan-

-Lo sé Ían –le estaba empezando a cansar esa conversación tan monótona, cuando Ían se cabreaba siempre adoptaba esa postura que le inculcaba respeto y temor, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le molestara esa actitud. No confiaba que le recriminara de esa manera tan seca y fría preferiría que le diera unos gritos o cruciatus. Pero tenía que admitir que la manera con la que decía esas verdades sin expresión en la voz era lo que hacía que se arrepintiera más de lo que le dijo la noche anterior.

-Lo sabes…Entonces también sabrás que de ahora en adelante todo será más duro, no pasaré ni una más; lo de ayer fue un arrebato y lo entiendo pero no se volverá a repetir. Si no, sabrás quien es Ían White ¿Lo has entendido?- entendía que Harry estuviera así. Lo de la tarde anterior ya se lo esperaba, pero lo que más le decepcionaba es que su alumno no fuera capaz de plantarle cara y mirarle a los ojos con la cabeza bien alta al reconocer sus errores. Eso es lo primero que quería enseñarle: no debía dejarse intimidar por nadie. Esa lección se le quedaría grabada.

-Haré lo que digas, pero antes tengo que explicarte algo, verás…-quería contarle lo que pasó con el hechizo y con sus ojos ayer; al ver que la amenaza iba en serio. Pero dejó de hablar al ver que el gesto de Ían cambiaba a una expresión más cálida dentro de sus posibilidades.

-No me esperaba que lo consiguieras tan pronto, me impresionaste lo admito, pero lo que más me alegra es que eso significa que has aumentado tu poder. Pasaremos a cosas más serias en cuanto aprendas tu primera lección.

-¿Primera lección? ¿Entonces me viste no? -no esperaba que Ían después de todo lo que le dijo se siguiera preocupando por él. Ese pensamiento hizo que vergüenza fuera aún más profunda.-

Ían sólo le miró con una sonrisa traviesa a modo de respuesta.

- No me esperaba que fueras tan curioso Ían, ¿Te dedicas siempre a espiarme? ¿O es preocupación lo que se olía en el ambiente?-

- Primero, tenía que estar atento a que todos mis esfuerzos no fueran desperdiciados. Segundo, ya quedamos que cada uno se preocuparía de sí mismo esa es una de las reglas. Tercero, por si no lo recuerdas llegaste casi muerto así que dudo mucho que siquiera llegaras a oler la peste a sangre y barro que traías encima-

Eso le dejó sin palabras, tenía que admitir que tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Tendría que tener más cuidado cada vez que quisiera reírse un poco de Ían de ahora en adelante.

-Vale, vale tu ganas. Dime que vamos a hacer hoy.

-Veo que ya quieres entrar en materia. Bueno hoy repasaremos tus fallos empezaremos a las 15 h. son las 11:30 mientras Haz lo que quieras.-dijo mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta- Ah, se me olvidaba, échale un vistazo a esto y decide- tiró un periódico encima de la cama mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con un movimiento de su mano.

Harry se acercó despreocupadamente al periódico; después de todo el enfrentamiento con su maestro Ian no había salido tan mal. Creía que primero le lanzaría unos cuantos Cruciatus para calentar y después se iría dejándolo a su suerte. No le desagradaba del todo la idea de que se fuera pero no podía negar que lo necesitaba. Cogió el periódico con soltura y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama para empezar a leer el artículo de la portada. Cuando leyó el título agradeció no estar bebiendo nada porque seguro que lo habría escupido:

_-DESCONOCIDO ASESTA EL MAYOR GOLPE __AL INNOMBRABLE HASTA LA FECHA-_

Leyó el artículo palabra a palabra minuciosamente y al terminar de leerlo el periódico cayó el suelo: "¿La derrota más importante en el ejército del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desde su retorno?"La frase le repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez; sabía que había acabado con un ejército numeroso pero pensaba que el ministerio ya habría hecho algo parecido. Estaba asombrado llevaba sólo dos semanas con Ían y ya era más poderoso que en los 5 años que llevaba en Hogwarts.

-"Hogwarts"- pensó. Recordar el colegio hizo que le vinieran a la cabeza las palabras dichas por el ministro sobre él y sobre lo que le pidió Dumbledore al ministerio. Una furia se apoderó de él haciendo que ardiera cada célula de su cuerpo. Les ayudaba y encima de todo casi lo acusan de ser el próximo señor tenebroso, para colmo Dumbledore quería darle caza, seguro que para utilizarle a su antojo igual que todos estos años. Estaban todos muy equivocados. Esta vez él llevaría las riendas, esta vez él jugaría con todos. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería su maestro con que debía elegir Y lo tenía muy claro: se quedaría con Ían, y lucharía en esta guerra a su manera. Una sonrisa cínica pasó por su cara al imaginar todo lo que cambiaría Hogwarts para él después del 1 de Septiembre. Este artículo es el que demostraba que había hecho lo correcto al huir de Dumbledore y olvidar a sus amigos para entrenar con Ian. Luego lo enmarcaría para una vez terminado el juego restregárselo a Dumbledore y a toda "su magnífica" y "eficiente" Orden del Fénix por sus caras.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Harry pensando en lo irónico de la situación.

Pero antes tenía que saber como iban a hacer para encontrarle, y asegurarse de las razones por las cuales Dumbledore quería darle caza. Sabía perfectamente dónde y cuando podría obtener la información, Dumbledore era demasiado predecible. Miró la hora otra vez para asegurarse: 11:40. Todavía tenía tres horas y veinte minutos para averiguarlo.


	2. Planes Desleales

**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto, lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que estoy con los preparativos para ir a la universidad. Quería dar las gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron en leer el primer capítulo de mi fanfic pero especialmente a ****Sheyny Evangel**** por escribirme un review, tendré en cuenta tu consejo para los próximos capitulos. Aquí está el segundo capítulo de "****Harry Potter y el Ortigen del Sueño Eterno****", espero que os guste y os decidáis a comentar si os apetece. **

**Y hay algo que se me olvidó decir en el primer capítulo: la mayoría de estos personajes además del mundo que rodea a Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí sino a la magnífica escritora J.K Rowling. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, solo para el ocio de los lectores. **

**Capítulo****2:****Planes****desleales**

Hermione Granger daba vueltas en la cama buscando una posición más cómoda para seguir durmiendo plácidamente. Quería volver a coger el sueño, estaba muy cansada. La noche anterior se acostó tarde terminando el informe para el director Dumbledore sobre los lugares en los que se podría encontrar Harry y los sitios a los que había hecho referencia durante los 5 años de amistad que llevaba junto a él. Empezó a hacerlo muy entrada la noche y no terminó hasta las 5:30 de la mañana.

Se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar unos ruidos procedentes de la ventana; miró con pesadez el reloj digital de su mesita de noche: eran las 9:30 ¿Quién podría enviarle una lechuza tan pronto? Se incorporó y apartó lentamente las finas sábanas de su cama para levantarse somnolienta y abrir la ventana dejando que la lechuza entrase elegantemente para posarse en su escritorio y estirar orgullosa la pata para que recogiera su carta.

Hermione se acercó lentamente y le quitó la carta cansada y disgustada, cuando se enterara de quien le enviaba una lechuza a estas horas sabría quien es Hermione Granger. Pero sus deseos de venganza se vieron disipados al reconocer la estilizada y ordenada letra de Albus Dumbledore, su admirado director del colegio. Abrió la carta nerviosa esperanzada por ver si le ponía alguna noticia sobre algo que llevaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo:

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Necesito que se presente en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix a las 11:30 horas para la realización de una reunión que se llevará a cabo a las 12 del medio día. Se le asignarán nuevas misiones debido a la eficiencia de las realizadas el pasado y los anteriores años. Espero que tenga unas agradables vacaciones._

_Atentamente_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Se deshizo de la carta algo decepcionada al no afirmar nada sobre sus sospechas, y se marchó corriendo a la ducha para estar lista cuanto antes. Estaba nerviosa e impaciente, había asistido a muchas reuniones de la Orden pero estaba segura de que algo interesante ocurriría en esa reunión. Salió de la ducha y se secó con rapidez. Cogió de su armario una túnica azul marino y unos vaqueros a conjunto con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, debía darse prisa. Miró el reloj: las 11:13 se colocó la ropa a toda velocidad, se secó el pelo formando unos ondulados y bonitos rizos y bajó como una flecha por las escaleras. Un miembro de la Orden iba a venir a recogerla y no quería hacerlo esperar.

Apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando la puerta sonó. Sacó la varita en una fracción de segundo, siempre la llevaba encima desde lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios. Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

- Buenos días profesor Lupin,- saludó Hermione. La verdad es que costaba últimamente reconocer a Lupin, desde la muerte de Sirius había estado pasándolo muy mal y con la desaparición de Harry había empeorado aún mas

- Buenos días Hermione, deberías esconder mejor la varita. Los muggles se van a dar cuenta, además llámame Remus, ya no soy tu profesor-

-Perdona…prof... Remus- guardó la varita avergonzada -

- No hay nada de que disculparse. ¿Nos vamos?- Hermione asintió.

Se metieron dentro de la sala de estar de la casa y Lupin sacó una pluma de su bolsillo. Hermione agarró con suavidad un extremo de la pluma y antes de poder decir nada sintió la sensación de viajar por medio de un traslador.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en un banco orientado hacia la puerta del nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Pudo ver con una sonrisa perversa como aparecía Hermione Granger junto con Remus Lupin en un pequeño callejón cercano. Se levantó con rapidez, no lo pudieron reconocer ya que había demasiados muggles y se confiaron al pensar que no se habían fijado en ellos. Pero que equivocados estaban.

-"Homo invisibilium"- pensó a la vez que tapaba sus movimientos de varita con un periódico. Se miró el reflejo de un escaparate cercano y vio que el hechizo de invisibilidad había funcionado a la perfección. Fue esquivando muggles para llegar a tiempo y entrar a la vez que Hermione y Lupin. Pero una bicicleta se le cruzó en su camino al estar a dos pasos de ellos. Cuando llegó corriendo a la puerta esta se cerró en sus narices.

-"¡Mierda!"- estuvo a punto de gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero consiguió contenerse, estuvo echando pestes contra la maldita bicicleta mientras pensaba en algo para entrar. Pero no se le ocurrió nada así que optó por lo más fácil y directo.

- Alohomora- el clic que hizo la puerta le indicó que estaba abierta- siempre tan confiados.

Se adentró silenciosamente y cerró la puerta. Un aire de nostalgia le vino de pronto al recordar al verdadero dueño de la casa, las lágrimas escapaban por salir de sus ojos pero no las dejó salir; sería muy extraño que alguien viera lágrimas salir de la nada y no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto estando tan cerca de descubrir los planes de Dumbledore.

Se adentró mas por el corredor de la casa mirando cada centímetro de la estancia en la que sufrió su padrino, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su agilidad para no chocar con la Sra. Weasley al pasar por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Ginny! ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! la reunión va a empezar bajad ya- gritó la señora Weasley mientras se acomodaba la capa.

A los 30 segundos se escuchaban los pasos de personas bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se pegó a la pared todo lo que pudo a la vez que se concentraba lo máximo posible en observar a sus mejores amigos.

Ron llevaba la misma túnica de color rojo metalizado que llevaban todos los demás. Su pelo seguía siendo igual de rojo, con esa túnica se le veía más maduro pero su actitud de nerviosismo lo delataba dejando ver al mismo Ron caprichoso de siempre

Hermione estaba mucho más guapa, su pelo ahora largo y ondulado le caía por la espalda hasta la cintura y con su pose madura e inteligente no podía negar sentir cierta atracción. Pero al acordarse de la traición sufrida a su costa quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza para recordar su odio.

Los gemelos hacían bromas y se metían con Ron haciendo comentarios que conseguían que las orejas del chico se pusieran coloradas y evadiera la mirada de Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír. Fred y George eran los únicos que merecían la pena de esa familia.

Ginny tanto que decía quererlo y ahí estaba con su pelo rojizo hasta los hombros, un cuerpo mucho más maduro y con su fuerte carácter regañando a sus hermanos. Ella también pagaría.

Los 5 Weasley y Hermione empezaron a andar dirigiéndose a la a la sala de reuniones a la vez que el reloj marcaba justo las doce. La Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos. Harry al final pudo deslizarse dentro de la habitación antes de que se cerrara la puerta

Había al menos quince brujas y magos allí reunidos, todos sentados en una mesa triangular presidida por Albus Dumbledore con Snape a su derecha y Moody a la izquierda. Albus Dumbledore se levantó y empezó a mirar a todos asegurándose de que quien quería había venido.

-Saludos a todos, señores y señoritas los he mandado reunir hoy para que conozcáis a los próximos nuevos integrantes de la Orden de Fénix.

Murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por toda la sala y los cuatro Weasley y Hermione que estaban de cara al director al otro extremo de la mesa levantaron la cabeza con orgullo.

-Silencio- todos quedaron enmudecidos con las palabras del anciano- están perfectamente capacitados si es eso lo que discuten y llevan haciendo misiones para mí desde que tenían once años con total discreción y resultados excelentes. Han pasado más peligros que muchos de nosotros, tienen el valor, astucia y los conocimientos necesarios. Por eso hoy les tatuaremos la Marca del Fénix.-

Harry permanecía estático pegado a la pared, esto era mejor de lo que se esperaba. Cuando un nuevo integrante se une a la Orden del Fénix se le informa al finalizar el ritual de su misión prioritaria y del motivo por el que han sido seleccionados para la entrada en la Orden.

Ahora él llevaría la ventaja, podría saber cuáles son las intenciones de sus queridos amigos a lo largo del próximo del curso. Pero la voz de Snape hizo que volviera a prestar atención a la reunión.

-Lamento interrumpirle señor director, pero permítame decirle que no encuentro ninguna función en la que estos "niños" puedan servir de algo para la orden del Fénix- las palabras de Snape fueron apoyadas por los demás miembros de la Orden - la mejor manera en la que pueden ayudarnos es manteniéndose al margen y dejar lo importante a las personas capacitadas- los demás miembros de la Orden apoyaron las afirmaciones del profesor de pociones con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Siento no estar de acuerdo contigo, Severus. Tengo muy buenas razones para integrar a los señorcitos Weasley y a la señorita Granger en la Orden, no cambiaré de opinión y cuando escuchen las razones que tengo después de grabarles la marca seguro que creerán en mis palabras, no admitiré más réplicas por tu parte referidas a este asunto, Severus.

-Pero Albus son unos críos no puedo creer que los dejes entrar en la Orden cuando solo son unos niños, Severus tiene razón, no lo hagas no están preparados, Albus no podría soportar tener a cuatro más de mis hijos en constante peligro- sollozó la Sra. Weasley – Arthur por favor di algo no dejes…

-Molly no podemos hacer nada, Fred y George son mayores de edad, Ron lo será el año que viene como Hermione y Ginny es una de las mejores de su curso. Han pasado muchas aventuras juntos y han salido bien parados además yo confío en Dumbledore el sabe muy bien lo que hace, Molly tienes que comprender que van a estar igual de expuestos al peligro sean o no sean parte de la Orden. Entiéndelo…

-Arthur tiene razón en todo Molly yo también pienso que después de todo lo que han luchado y lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios se merecen una oportunidad. Y no deberías negársela. Tú eras de la edad de Fred y George cuando entraste en la Orden.

Ante aquellas observaciones la Sra. Weasley no pudo objetar nada y solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de rendición al igual que los demás invitados a la reunión.

-Bien. Ahora subiremos al cuarto de Sirius que se ha modificado para realizar los rituales.- a Harry esa información le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se habían atrevido a tocar el cuarto de su padrino incluso antes de que él entrara a la casa. Miró a alrededor y vio que no era el único al que le había tomado de sorpresa la noticia: la cara de Tonks estaba crispada de rabia al igual que la de los gemelos y la de Lupin que estaba hecha un poema.

Cuando vio el cuarto de Sirius un poco más y se echa a llorar. Había desaparecido todo, absolutamente todo, la habitación ahora estaba iluminada por antorchas de fuego, las fotos muggles de motos y los estandartes de Gryffindor habían desaparecido como las imágenes de sus padres, los merodeadores, las chicas en bikini y los muebles. Ahora todo era frío; la habitación había sido agrandada mágicamente y en el centro se veía un círculo color rojo sangre con runas, adornado por estatuas de un Fénix de mármol que se dispersaban alrededor del círculo.

Dumbledore se adelantó con paso solemne y se colocó en el centro de la circunferencia, cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos hacia los lados como si de una cruz se tratase.

Dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix situaron a los cuatro Weasley y Hermione en los orificios situados entre los Fénix de mármol.

Harry lo observaba todo desde el lumbral de la puerta. Se vio tentado a lanzarle una maldición al director cuando este pasó por su lado pero se contuvo y se dedicó a mirar con burla el perfil de Ron en aquel momento: en su cara se reflejaba la luz de las antorchas a causa del sudor que le caía por la frente, además de que sus espasmos lo hacían ver como un niño pequeño. Hermione y Ginny mantenían una pose altiva con un claro signo de seriedad en el rostro como si aquella fuera el acontecimiento más importante de su vida y los gemelos se mantenían indiferentes como si la Marca de la Orden se la grabaran todos los días de forma cotidiana.

El silencio era notorio en el ambiente todos miraban con detalle a cada uno de los que serían los nuevos integrantes de la orden cuando un fogonazo de luz roja y naranja hizo su aparición. Dumbledore abrió los ojos y levantó los brazos hacia el cielo para sostener su varita con las dos manos y apuntar con ella a la gran bola de luz. La esfera luminosa fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en un fénix. Con un solo canto en forma de saludo Flawkes bajó en picado, pero solo se pudo distinguir como una columna inmensa se fuego bajaba hasta adentrarse en la varita del director, con unos rápidos movimientos y florituras una espiral de llamas surgió de la varita del anciano rodeando cada uno de los fénix de mármol y a los cinco chicos. Dos minutos después el fuego fue extinguiéndose hasta solo quedar visible los chicos y Dumbledore con Flawkes posado en su hombro.

-Bienvenidos a La Orden del Fénix – les felicitó el anciano.

A partir de ahí la sala irrumpió en aplausos, encabezados por los padres y los hermanos de los Weasley, Lupin y Tonks.

A los diez minutos todos se encontraban bajando la escalera para volver a reunirse.

-Ahora oficialmente sois miembros de la Orden del Fénix espero que nos demostréis a todos de lo que sois capaces de hacer, estoy seguro de que no me decepcionaréis; habéis sido escogidos por vuestro valor, intuición e ingenio; habéis pasado por experiencias peores de las que muchos magos se jactan de salir ilesos, además de que sé que para vosotros esto no es un juego- el carraspeo mal disimulado con una tos de Snape como muestra de contrariedad no pasó por alto para ninguno de los reunidos en la habitación., pero Dumbledore siguió con su discurso como si no hubiera escuchado nada

Harry miraba con asco al viejo director desde el otro lado de la estancia, si esperaba que él se creyera esas estupideces el viejo iba listo, eso del valor, la intuición y el ingenio no se lo creía nadie. Debía ser muy confiado o muy estúpido para decir esas tonterías; pero más estúpido sería el que se las creyera. Que les estuviera tomando por tontos a todos los miembros de la sala cuando ellos tenían fe ciega en él, era lo que más rabia le daba. Así que para salir de dudas decidió utilizar la Legeremancia para llegar a la verdad del asunto, ahora que Dumbledore se sentía en confianza tendría sus defensas mentales nulas.

Con un poco de concentración al cabo de 2 segundos consiguió penetrar en su mente, no tenía defensas tal y como él había previsto, y primer recuerdo que vio resultó ser justo el que le interesaba.

- "Qué fácil"- pensó sonriente.

"_Estaba en el despacho del viejo director y el anciano miraba por la ventana melancólico como si las respuestas a todas sus preguntas estuvieran en el paisaje de Hogwarts. Flawkes estaba posado en su habitual percha y cantaba una preciosa melodía que dejó de sonar justo cuando la puerta empezaba a abrirse para dar paso a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley que entraron en el despacho y se sentaron en las sillas frente al director después de haber cerrado la puerta. Dumbledore los miró suspicaz y se sentó frente a los chicos._

_-Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger ¿A qué debo el placer de su inesperada visita?- la expresión de Ron y Hermione se volvió tensa, pero Harry pudo vislumbrar en el anciano director una sonrisa de superioridad que desapareció al instante._

_-Verá profesor es que…-Hermione se manoseaba las manos nerviosa- Ron y yo…- agachó la cabeza, no podía soportar esa mirada azul que sentía como la estaba juzgando, pero no pensaba echarse atrás, ahora era demasiado tarde y estaba decidida. Suspiró prolongadamente y eso le devolvió la entereza- Ron y yo renegamos de la tarea que nos encomendó. Estamos en esto durante años y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esta situación no nos aporta nada y…bueno…que lo dejamos.- Ron no dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a asentir._

_Dumbledore la volvió a mirar penetrantemente y sólo se dedicó a observarlos durante unos minutos._

_-Entiendo lo que quiere decir señorita Granger, pero creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo ¿Qué les parece? ¿Está de acuerdo señor Weasley?- sabía perfectamente que ese día llegaría y menos mal que estaba preparado._

_-Estoy de acuerdo profesor- aseguró el pelirrojo asintiendo enérgicamente._

_-Bien, he estado pensando y he llegado a una solución: si ustedes rectifican su opinión respecto a la pequeña tarea que piensan abandonar yo recapacitaría y convencería a todos los demás asegurando que estáis preparados para entrar oficialmente en La Orden del Fénix al margen de la edad.-_

_-¿Está insinuando que en realidad no estamos preparados?-le preguntó Ron con un todo de voz algo amenazador. Dumbledore solo sonrió complacidamente._

_- Nada más lejos de la realidad señor Weasley, solo que por su edad algunos miembros se muestran algo…como decirlo: recelosos. Es comprensible con los tiempos que corren… _

_-Aceptamos-_

_-Aceptamos-_

_-Muy bien, la ceremonia será en verano. Les enviaré una lechuza.- les aseguró el director triunfante, sin duda habían ocurrido los acontecimientos como él esperaba._

_-De acuerdo profesor, que pase un buen verano- le deseó Hermione mientras se levantaba orgullosa de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta._

_-Adiós profesor-se despidió Ron siguiendo a Hermione._

_-Hasta pronto, que pasen buen verano-_

_El chico de pelo revuelto escuchó toda la conversación desde la ventana donde había estado el director ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba y salió de la mente del profesor bastante complacido con la sensación de ser absorbido por una aspiradora gigante."_

La sala de reuniones de la Orden del Fénix le vino tan de repente que pensó que se le iba a caer encima, salió justo a tiempo de la mente del anciano para oír como Snape soltaba una tos resentida a las palabras de Dumbledore.

-La tarea de prioridad en la Orden será servirnos de espías en Hogwarts e informarnos de cada unos de los pasos del Sr. Potter sin distinción alguna. Nos contarán cada uno de sus secretos, sus sueños con Voldemort, – un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de todos los reunidos- sus miedos, y toda la información, suposiciones y sospechas que pueda tener. Queremos saber que se dice en los pasillos de Hogwarts respecto a él, quien le habla, con quien está, donde y cuando en cada momento. Además de mantener sobre estricta vigilancia a todos los hijos de mortífagos, e informarnos de cada uno de los pasos y de las conversaciones a escondidas que mantienen. Sé que es difícil pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguiréis.

En la cara de los chicos se reflejaba decisión excepto en la de los gemelos, que miraban al profesor Dumbledore como si no lo reconocieran.

-Me entregaréis informes cada semana por lechuza y yo os contestaré con otra si quiero que vengáis a mi despacho. Si ocurre algo urgente, os comunicaréis conmigo mediante el tatuaje del Fénix, no lo utilicéis si no es importante os podrían descubrir. Fred, George vosotros os ocupareis de seguir a Harry cuando se pierda, lo más seguro que vaya a Hosmade a la casa de los gritos, Ron, Hermione y Ginevra no podrán estar siempre pendiente de él, sabe escabullirse muy bien y podría sentirse agobiado de que siempre lo sigan a todos lados, además también os encargareis de informar y averiguar de cualquier persona sospechosa que salga y entre al colegio. Sentiréis que alguien no autorizado ha salido de los terrenos del castillo cuando este broche en forma de Fénix se ponga de color rojo, en 30 segundos os trasladará a la zona por la que ha salido el desconocido.

Los gemelos asintieron al director que los miraba fijamente pero Harry pudo penetrar dos segundos en su mente, el tiempo justo para saber lo que pensaban:

- "Loco, rematado, chiflado, como una regadera… ¿Como puede pedirnos espiar a Harry? Arrancaré cinco inodoros de Hogwarts en cuanto pueda en venganza."- afirmó Fred con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-"Antes desnogmizo todo el jardín a lo muggle y limpio los excrementos de Buckbeak que traicionar a Harry.".- aseguró George

El chico invisible que estaba apoyado en el resquicio de la pared sintió un profundo afecto hacia los gemelos.

-Dumbledore ¿Vamos a hablar sobre el artículo de "El Profeta" de esta mañana? Porque personalmente pienso que es un tema que hay que solucionar cuanto antes- comentó Kingsley Shacklebolt auror de grado superior de la Orden

-Tienes toda la razón, Kingsley. Pensaba hablar ahora de eso, como ya sabréis los que hayan leído el profeta, ayer hubo una descomunal batalla en el bosque donde se celebraron los últimos mundiales de quidditch, un hombre encontró cientos de cadáveres, que eran sin duda los restos de la batalla. El ministerio estuvo rastreando el lugar de la pelea y sacó unas conclusiones muy interesantes: la primera fue que la mayor parte de los combatientes se mataron entre ellos a consecuencia de una maldición de control mental extremadamente poderosa, la segunda fue que no se encontraron vestigios de que fuera otro ejército el que acabó con las criaturas oscuras y los mortífagos, pero si encontraron otras huellas todas iguales que indicaban claramente que era un solo hombre el que se enfrentaba a todo ese regimiento, a este "individuo" (es así como lo llama "El Profeta") lo hirieron en algunas ocasiones y éste para dar final a la batalla lanzó el conjuro de control mental que mencioné al principio y desapareció. Y lo último pero no menos importante, no se ha podido averiguar la identidad de "el individuo" porque el rastro de su varita es irrastreable al igual que su desaparición. La poca información que se ha conseguido gracias a la profundidad, el tamaño y la forma de las huellas es que es varón, muy joven de unos 17 o 18 años y que mide sobre el 1'75 de altura. Nada más.

Todos los reunidos se quedaron boquiabiertos por tales revelaciones exceptuando a los que habían leído el periódico de esta mañana, que también quedaron algo asombrados porque la afirmación venia del propio Dumbledore y ellos tenían la esperanza de que el ministerio hubiera cometido algún error.

-Disculpe señor, pero me parece completamente imposible que un "niño" sea capaz de tal cosa, sin duda el ministerio se ha equivocado algo muy probable pues no sería la primera vez- debatió Snape con frialdad. No pensaba que un mocoso semejante pudiera conseguir tal heroicidad.

-Pues te informo de que no es así Severus, yo mismo comprobé todas las pistas incluidas las de rastro de magia., por extraño que parezca no hay duda de que el ministerio no ha cometido ningún error-rebatió el director con total tranquilidad

- Albus según el profeta le pediste al ministro que continuara con la investigación de la identidad del joven pero no dijo tus razones.- preguntó algo tímida Hestia Jones otro miembro antiguo de la Orden.

A Harry le dolió que se refirieran a él como un mocoso pero a la vez se le saltaba el corazón de expectación, ahora sabría lo que en realidad llegaba buscando y si el viejo no decía sus razones el mismo las buscaría en su mente.

-"otra vez"-pensó con maldad. Dumbledore empezó a hablar:

-Por supuesto mí querida Hestia, las razones son muy claras, si os dais cuenta el vencedor de esa batalla no ha tenido reparos en matar a sangre fría: ha decapitado, torturado, amputado y manipulado sin reparos y esa no es la manera adecuada. Tener un gran poder puede llegar a corromperlo como siga así tendremos un segundo Lord Oscuro antes de haber acabado con el primero, y eso es algo que no pienso permitir; además tanto poder es muy atrayente, y no podemos dejar que Voldemort –muecas e dolor se formaron en casi todos los presentes-lo reclute en sus filas sin antes haberlo puesto de nuestro lado y haberlo incorporado a la Orden del Fénix, podría sernos muy útil. Con él de nuestra parte tendríamos la victoria más a nuestro alcance y…-pero el Jefe de la Orden del Fénix fue interrumpido por Alastor Moody.

- Además desde aquí lo tendremos más controlado y será más fácil ganarnos su confianza, no podremos quitarle el ojo de encima Dumbledore…- unas carcajadas se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la mesa. 20 personas giraron la cabeza en esa dirección con total sincronización.

Ron no paraba de reírse pensando que no era el único que había pillado el chiste del Ojoloco de Moody, se reía sin disimulo pero cuando vio todos los rostros serios de los demás paró de reír en seco y sus orejas se volvieron escarlatas.

-Yo… perdón- balbuceó agachando la cabeza.

Sus hermanos le miraban como si no lo conocieran y Hermione le reprendía por lo bajo. Harry si que se muere de la risa por lo estúpido que era su amigo. Snape miraba a Dumbledore con mirada de "Ya te lo dije" pero el anciano miraba a Ron divertido aunque en realidad pensaba que Snape tenía razón.

- Concuerdo con la opinión de Alastor nos ganaremos su confianza y así sabremos si podemos fiarnos de él y de donde consiguió tanto poder.

- Pero señor director no puede meter a un desconocido en la Orden del Fénix así como así, ¿Y si no acepta? Nos expondremos a ser descubiertos para nada, no sabemos hasta dónde puede llegar su poder- contradijo Tonks algo tímida.

-Bueno… no tiene porqué saber quienes estamos en esto ¿no?-respondió una voz desde el otro lado de la mesa. Todos los ojos estuvieron fijos en Hermione Granger que se puso algo colorada al ser el centro de atención.

- Sigue Granger- la incitó Moody

- Bueno veréis lo que quiero decir es que no tiene porqué saber donde nos reunimos, puede verse solo con el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho y conocer a los miembros que creamos convenientes para que no sospeche. Lo mejor sería llamarlo solo en las batallas o enviarlo a pequeñas misiones arriesgadas. Y le haremos creer que como miembro de La Orden tiene que llevar un broche igual que el de Fred y George para comunicarse pero con la diferencia de que le podíamos hacer un encantamiento de rastreo para tenerlo siempre vigilado.- dijo Hermione de carrerilla como si lo hubiera estado leyendo para un trabajo de transformaciones.

- Es una muy buena idea Hermione, felicidades. Creo que con eso se solucionarían la mayoría de los problemas- la felicitó Lupin con entusiasmo.

- No está mal tu idea Granger- le dijo Moody aprobación.

- Una idea brillante señorita Granger, es perfecta. Ni yo mismo la hubiera confeccionado mejor- la elogió Dumbledore.- y todavía queda por ver como podemos hacer para ganarnos su confianza-

-Perdone señor si no me equivoco solo será unos pocos años mayor que nosotros ¿No?- Dumbledore asintió afirmativamente-bueno creo que se sentirá más a gusto si con quien habla es mas de su edad…al menos así es como me sentiría yo. Podíamos presentarnos y…bueno quizás... siendo sus amigos nos lo cuente todo. Si a usted la parece bien- le aconsejó Ginny Weasley

Todos los reunidos se mostraron de acuerdo excepto Snape que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que esos "mocosos" hubieran tenido una buena idea., Fred y George la miraban alarmados, ya que no sabían desde cuando su hermana podía llegar a ser tan retorcida.

-Me parece muy bien señorita Weasley, otra idea excelente- la felicitó Dumbledore

-Pero si ni siquiera sabemos quién es ni si va a aceptar ¿Qué haremos si no acepta? ¿Como lo encontraremos? ¿Y si es una trampa del innombrable?- Ron hizo alarde de su miedo con estas preguntas.

- Esas son unas buenas preguntas Dumbledore- aseguró Elphias Doge

- Tienes razón Elphias, lo son. He estado pensando y creo que si no acepta a la primera oportunidad deberemos capturarlo e interrogarlo. Respecto a su segunda pregunta señor Weasley estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos en el próximo ataque, allí podremos entablar la propuesta; pero por si eso no ocurriera… Alice – Dumbledore se dirigió a una mujer rolliza de pelo rizado color caoba con gafas- mira los registros de San Mugo en busca de pacientes con heridas cortantes y signos de pelea, Kingsley manda algunos de tus aurores al callejón Diagon para que vigilen e interroguen a los recepcionistas y a los clientes de todos los boticarios con ingredientes curativos para pérdida de sangre, cicatrización de heridas, etc. Albert rastrea todos los hechizos curativos que se realizaron anoche. Y como respuesta a su tercera pregunta señor Weasley para asegurarme de que no es espía de Voldemort utilizaré la legeremancia-

- Creo que debería considerar la posibilidad de que el sujeto sepa oclumancia, director- siseó Snape

-No quiero ser arrogante Severus pero solo Voldemort ha sido capaz de cerrarme por completo la mente. En el caso de que lo consiguiera, no cabría duda de que es un espía y que busca información pero nosotros estamos preparados y en todo caso será él quien nos dará información revelándonos la guarida de Voldemort, gracias a la magnífica idea de la señorita Granger con el broche rastreador.

-¿Y si está con nosotros?- preguntó Molly Weasley algo esperanzada.

-Lo meteremos en la Orden del Fénix como uno de los nuestros, y lo convenceremos para que sea él quien acabe con Voldemort.- la mayoría se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar tal revelación, todos pensaban que era Potter quien tenía que acabar con el Innombrable, pero ninguno estaba como Harry que temblaba de furia: después de que Dumbledore le revelara la profecía y le dijera que él era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort, pensaban hacer que el sacrificio de Sirius por rescatarlo a él y a la profecía fuera en vano al sustituirlo a la primera de cambio por otro, al

que manipularía como si fuera otra ficha de su juego particular de ajedrez, es verdad que el otro misterioso individuo era él mismo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que si fuera otra persona le dolería que lo utilizaran a su antojo como habían hecho con él en durante 15 años de su vida. Se sentía furioso, engañado, manipulado, dolido, pero sobretodo cansado muy, muy cansado de mentiras, batallas, guerras y sufrimiento. Pensaba echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento arriesgando que lo descubrieran pero recordó a Sirius y el sentimiento de venganza y desafío fue más fuerte hasta conseguir una máscara fría e indiferente, una máscara que solo unos pocos conseguirían que él no utilizase. Pensaban jugar con él con Harry Potter y el "individuo", no sabían donde se estaban metiendo

-"Pero lo averiguarán"- vaticinó con maldad. No podía evitar que llevaran a cabo su plan porque era verdad que pensaba aparecer en el próximo ataque, pero ahora sabiendo sus intenciones podría hacerles sufrir "un poquito" al retrasar el momento de su "aparición". No aparecería como Harry Potter hasta el uno de septiembre, trataría con indiferencia a sus "amigos" y no haría caso cuando le pidieran explicaciones; más explicaciones necesitaba él y no se las iba a pedir, ya estaba todo dicho, no había necesidad de hablar nada más, llevaba pensándolo mucho tiempo y había llegado a la conclusión de se cambiaría de torre para no tener que soportar los calentamientos de cabeza de sus "amigos", había estado reacio a hacerlo porque los echaba de menos después de todo, pero después de lo escuchado en la reunión ya se había decidido. Respecto al director, no podía evitar que le quitara la vista de encima pero si podría escabullirse de vez en cuando, le haría creer que solo había sido un enfado tonto y que no se lo tenía en cuenta, pero no le haría caso en todo cuanto quisiera, no sería el mismo de siempre pero tampoco podría ser demasiado distinto si no, se podrían dar cuenta de su relación con "el individuo". La oferta de unirse a la Orden del Fénix la tenía que pensar con tranquilidad es verdad que los odiaba con toda su alma pero no podía negar que formar parte de la organización en la que una vez lucharon sus padres era lo que más deseaba desde hacía un año. Y luego cuando todo llegara a su fin destaparía las verdaderas intenciones de La Orden del Fénix, de Dumbledore y de sus "amigos".

- Y ¿Dónde está Harry?- la pregunta que todos se temían fue formulada por Fred Weasley que deseaba que sacaran de una vez el tema.

- Eso Albus, ¿Has recibido alguna noticia del chico?- preguntó Moody también preocupado. Lupin prestó atención a la conversación más que nunca.

- Siento no haber descubierto demasiado, Harry está algo resentido y enfadado por algo de lo que no voy a hablar ahora. Lo único que sé es que lo vieron al día siguiente después de su desaparición en el Callejón Diagón; envié a Charlie y Bill a buscarlo ya que los trata como si fueran sus hermanos pero lamento decir que tiene un don para escabullirse. A Ron, Hermione y Ginevra tampoco les responde las cartas y desde entonces no se le ha visto más por el mundo mágico. Aún así tengo a varias personas en su búsqueda ¿Señorita Granger trajo lo que le pedí?-

-Sí profesor, aquí está el informe que me pidió, aunque no creo que sirva demasiado, no pensó mucho en sus planes de futuro y si lo hizo no los compartió demasiado con nosotros.- le informó Hermione pasándole el pergamino con un movimiento de varita. Dumbledore escudriñó el pergamino durante 30 segundos.

- No está mal señorita Granger. Pero no sabe aparecerse así que dudo mucho que pueda estar muy lejos-

- Está claro que Potter ya no sabe que hacer para llamar la atención.- siseó Snape mordaz.- Pero, hay algo que no entiendo señor director: si hay una profecía que involucra a Potter y al Señor Oscuro, ¿no sería de lógica pensar que Potter (por muy estúpido que sea) es el indicado para acabar con el Lord Oscuro en lugar del otro mocoso? Por mi parte veo mas indicado enviar a Potter que además de arrogante como su padre, no tiene ningún talento para la magia, por eso si muere tampoco será una gran pérdida. Sin embargo, si el otro mocoso acepta tendremos otra oportunidad con este niño que al menos ha demostrado ser de más utilidad que Potter -puntualizó Snape con frialdad.

-Por favor Severus, ¿Como puedes decir eso? ¡¿Como puedes hablar así de un joven de 16 años? ¡No es una poción que tiras si no te ha salido bien, es una persona! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio al proponer mandar a unos chicos apenas mayores de edad a luchar una guerra que ni siquiera comprenden! ¡Morirán a la primera equivocación!- exclamó furiosa Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos; pero al contrario que Tonks Lupin, Fred y George estaban totalmente pálidos con los rostros crispados de rabia apuntando al profesor de Pociones con la varita

-Calmaos, Tonks, Remus, Fred, George sentaos.- los cuatro se sentaron lentamente sin apartar los ojos del profesor de pelo grasiento.

- Tus deducciones tienen mucho sentido pero como tú has dicho, hay una profecía que involucra a Harry y a Voldemort _ hubo gestos de dolor por toda la mesa- sería mejor enviar a alguien que pueda hacerle el tiempo suficiente para ver sus movimientos, si puede acabar con él mejor para todos, pero, si por el contrario está a punto de morir no dudaré en intervenir el tiempo suficiente para que sobreviva- los miembros de la Orden soltaron un tremendo suspiro de alivio al enterarse de que el joven no tendría porque morir después de todo.

- Volviendo al tema de Harry, el ministerio se está percatando de su desaparición. Estoy haciendo verdaderos milagros para que no lo publiquen en El Profeta y para que no envíen a un escuadrón de aurores en su búsqueda; no podemos permitir que lo sepa demasiada gente o al final se acabará enterando Voldemort, – las mismas muecas de dolor y gritos ahogados se escucharon por la habitación- yo visitaré todos los lugares de la lista de la señorita Granger y os informaré de los resultados en la próxima reunión. Deberíais dejar de temer el nombre, que no lo nombréis no significa que vaya a desaparecer antes- les aconsejó el anciano comprensivamente- Os veré en la próxima reunión. ¿Un caramelo de limón para el camino?-

Algunos como Tonks y Bill cogieron unos cuantos, todos se levantaron de sus sillas con grandes expectativas para la guerra y agradeciendo tener a un gran mago como Albus Dumbledore de su parte. Harry esperó a que la mayoría salieran de la sala para colarse entre los dos gemelos y la Sra. Weasley antes de que Dumbledore (que iba el último) cerrara la puerta suavemente. Lo tenía tan cerca… podría echarle un imperius y nadie se daría cuenta. Tan distraído iba pensando en los pros y los contras de hechizar a Dumbledore que no se acordó del paragüero de pierna de troll que había en el pasillo y le dio una patada. Todos se giraron y observarom el lugar donde él estaba con interés y las varitas sacadas. Harry ya tenía la suya preparada por si a alguien se le ocurría lanzar una maldición, vio como Hermione iba a abrir la boca pero unos gritos horribles captaron la atención de la chica y olvidó por completo el hechizo que iba a lanzar. Harry nunca se alegró tanto de escuchar a la vieja y reprimida madre de Sirius insultar a todos los que una vez él había querido. Lupin y Charlie intentaban cerrar las cortinas mientras los demás seguían con la varita levantada en su dirección, no tenía tiempo así que aprovechó un minuto de distracción de Ron para colarse entre él y Hermione mientras que Dumbledore se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo revelador de presencia, si lo lanzaba estaría perdido, tenía que salir antes de la casa. Utilizó el hechizo "silencius" en sus piernas y salió a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida justo a tiempo para no ser detectado. Cuando Remus Lupin con algunos miembros más de la Orden salieron a la calle para asegurarse solo vieron un BMW negro pasar por la calle a toda velocidad.

**¡Bueno, Hasta aquí el capítulo! Me ha quedado bastante largo. De todas formas, si a varios se les hace muy pesado podría cortarlo. La verdad es que no me convence del todo pero ya lo he cambiado 4 veces y sé que si me lo vuelvo a leer lo voy a volver a cambiar; así que he decidido dejarlo así. Si alguien ve algún error en la expresión, alguna falta de ortografía o alguna palabra mal escrita que me lo diga por favor. Un beso a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3 En Privet Drive

**Capítulo 3: En Privet Drive.**

El conductor del BMW no bajó de velocidad hasta cuando estuvo a dos calles de su ático en Londres. Después de bajarse del coche se desapareció directamente en el salón justamente en frente del sillón de terciopelo rojo donde sabía que estaba Ian su maestro, mentor y conocedor de todos los secretos de su sangre y su herencia. Su joven maestro se encontraba viendo la televisión tranquilamente sentado en el lujoso sofá rojo que había acaparado como si fuera suyo.

-Ian, son las tres de la tarde. Dijiste que empezaríamos…

- Sé muy bien lo que dije – le cortó bruscamente- y eso es lo que menos me importa. ¿Dónde has estado? Y no me mientas, sabes que no puedes mentirme sin que yo lo sepa- le advirtió al ver que su alumno abría la boca para contestar.

- Estuve en el cuartel de La Orden del Fénix – el joven de pelo castaño lo miró sorprendido- Solo quise saber lo que tenía planeado el viejo después de leer lo que decía "El Profeta"- aclaró con los hombros encogidos.- Además no te pensaba mentir ¿Desde cuándo eres tan desconfiado?

-¿Qué averiguaste?- estuvo a punto de contestar la última pregunta, pero sería mejor no hacerlo sino aumentaría el odio del chico hasta límites insospechados.

- ¡Bah! Pues no gran cosa la verdad si te soy sincero – estipuló con sarcasmo evidente- sólo que el viejo especulaba que "el individuo" aparecería en la próxima batalla, que cuando me localizaran me ofrecerían ser un "supuesto" miembro de la GRAN y HONORABLE Orden del Fénix pero que en realidad es solo una tapadera para mantenerme vigilado, ganarse mi confianza y saber de dónde obtuve tanto poder; que me utilizarían como conejillo de indias para ver si puedo darle batalla a Voldemort o en el mejor de los casos acabar con él y… ¡Ahhh! Se me olvidaba si "el individuo" o sea un servidor no puede acabar con Voldemort aquí el menda como Harry Potter tendrá que enfrentarse al poderosíiiiiiiisimo Innombrable para ser la última esperanza del mundo mágico y muggle. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Impresionante, verdad?-

-Puf… pos no tanto la verdad –le contradijo burlonamente, recostándose cansado en el respaldo del sillón - ¿Cómo piensan mantenerte vigilado?

- ¡Oh! Fue una de las grandes ideas de Granger- aunque aparentaba que no le importaba, esa parte era la que más le dolía de toda la reunión- la sabelotodo…

- ¿Desde cuándo llamas a tu amiga: "Granger" y "sabelotodo"?- le preguntó Ian con sorna

- Pues más o menos desde que ella y Weasley me vendieron al chiflado por unos míseros puestos en la Orden del Fénix, dio la casualidad de que hoy era el ritual de iniciación de los gemelos, Ronald, Ginevra Weasley y Granger. Su misión será vigilarme en todo momento e informar semanalmente vía lechuza de todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, pensamientos, sentimientos, sospechas, todo. Pero esta vez su misión la mandaré a pique, no les dará tiempo ni a saludarme pasaré de ellos como si nunca hubieran existido, como si nunca hubiéramos sido… amigos…- la voz se le resquebrajó al igual que lo estaba haciendo su máscara de indiferencia. No podría olvidar de un plumazo todo lo vivido con sus amigos.

- No – sin duda era un total error demostrar que Harry sospechaba de lo que sus amigos hacían tendría que aguantar un poco más, sabía que eso sería un martirio para el chico pero era algo que todavía no se podía evitar. Harry lo miraba confundido, pidiéndole una explicación- no puedes separarte ahora de ellos, si no sospecharían y comenzarían a investigar, tendrás que aguantar un tiempo hasta que se nos ocurra algo para que puedas alejarte de ellos definitivamente-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ian NO me JODAS! ¡No puedo hablar con ellos y mirarlos a la cara, como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡A la mínima no podré evitar mandarles una maldición desangradora!- le dijo lleno de rabia

- Lo harás, los mirarás a la cara y les hablarás como si nada hubiera pasado, lo harás si quieres conseguir lo que te prometí cuando aceptaste venir conmigo-le amenazó con simpleza como si estuviera informándole de la previsión del tiempo. El chico de la cicatriz se quedó en estado de shock. Y aunque se humillaría delante de Ian por cambiar de opinión no tenía más remedio.

- Lo haré, pero quiero que sepas que no me he escapado de la garras del viejo para quedar atrapado en las tuyas – su voz sonaba siseante y peligrosa, pero suave y pronunciada muy cerca de la cara de su mentor.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero piensa bien antes de hablar. ¿Te he encerrado yo alguna vez en contra de tu voluntad? ¿Te mando yo una escolta de 20 magos cada vez que quieres salir? ¿Me he negado yo a enseñarte una magia que solo los magos más poderosos del mundo han soñado porque eres menor o porque me importa lo que piense cualquier imbécil que diga que eres débil y que no estás cualificado? No. Así que cierra la boca y no digas estupideces. – vio como el chico le mandaba una mirada de un odio que jamás había visto pero no le importó- Tres preguntas más y te marchas de mi vista. – sabía que si tenía al chico delante no podría controlar sus cruciatus hasta que no se llevara con ellos su cordura.

El chico solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con una mirada fría en sus orbes verdes

- Dime como van a hacer para vigilarte, como piensan ganarse tu confianza y que vas a hacer con el ofrecimiento de la Orden del Fénix.

- En lugar de tatuarme La Marca me darán un broche con un encantamiento rastreador. Para ver si es seguro hablarme de la Orden del Fénix Dumbledore utilizará legeremancia, si bloqueo su mente significará que estoy con Voldemort porque sólo él ha sido capaz de cerrarle la cabeza al viejo, y me utilizarán para que los lleve a la guarida del Innombrable. Si por el contrario paso la prueba y Dumbledore me lee la cabeza estaré como falso miembro de la Orden haciendo lo que a ellos les dé la gana, y vaya donde vaya ellos me rastrearan con el broche. Para ganarse mi confianza el viejo me presentará a los Weasley y a Granger para que finjan ser mis amigos y les cuente lo de mi poder por mi mismo – con un chasquido de lengua dio a entender su molestia- Y en cuanto al ofrecimiento de la Orden, no lo tengo claro: si acepto, podría saber como trabajan desde dentro con mayor detalle, será fácil pasar las pruebas de mi "querido" director y ganarme su confianza, sin embargo tendría más cosas de las que ocuparme y menos libertad de la que yo quisiera . Pero si no acepto tendría que vérmelas con todo el ministerio de magia, la Orden del Fénix, etc. estaría en busca y captura para llevarme a Azkaban y huyendo de la "justicia" si es verdad que no voy a poder tener libertad así que no lo sé, lo tengo que pensar. ¿Algo más?- el chico de ojos verdes no disimuló su disgusto y lo miraba con rencor

El joven de ojos azules lo taladró con la mirada

-¿Has elegido ya lo que vas a hacer? Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que has cambiado de opinión –

- Sí, he cambiado de opinión, pero no en todo, no pienses que porque haya decidido quedarme contigo signifique que me caes bien.

- Tampoco esperaba otra cosa.

-Bien.-fue la contestación más seca que le salió. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió del salón dando un portazo. En la cara del maestro se dibujó una sonrisa, no sabía casi nada de lo que había pasado en esa reunión pero fuera lo que fuese le habían crecido las agallas al chico ahora al menos le hacía más frente que antes.

-"Dentro de poco podremos empezar con cosas más serias"- con su mano hizo aparecer unas pesas y un enorme libro antiguo.

El chico de 16 años que vivía en ese ático se alborotaba enloquecido el pelo sentado en el borde de su cama con sus codos apoyados en sus muslos y la cabeza gacha.

Había encontrado a Dobby limpiando su cuarto, su cama estaba hecha y estaba colocando su ropa en el armario justo cuando él entró a la habitación. Le había pedido por favor que le trajera algo para comer y el elfo no necesitó oírlo dos veces para salir disparado de la habitación. Justo lo que él quería.

Su cabeza estaba que le iba a estallar de tanta información, sentimientos, recuerdos y emociones experimentados en los últimos días. Necesitaba ponerlos en orden de alguna manera u otra tenía que asimilar todas sus ideas.

-Demasiada información- lo había dicho para asimilarlo más que para otra cosa. Se levantó con decisión. Y se acercó a una de las fotos de sus padres, estaba decidido a hacerlo sería la única manera de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en estas semanas. Sus padres le sonreían y le saludaban con la mano. Sonrió imperceptiblemente… se acercó a ellos y acarició el marco. Sus padres sonrieron aún más.

- El pasado nos ayuda a elegir nuestro futuro- fue apenas un susurro pero lo suficiente para que sus padres asintieran con la cabeza y el cuadro desapareciera para dejar un fondo plateado en el que pasaban millones de imágenes, sin dudar metió la cabeza dentro de aquella agua extraña.

"_Cayó de cabeza en la habitación de su cuarto en Hogwarts. Pudo ver como el yo de su recuerdo metía todas sus cosas en el baúl con parsimonia como si ya nada le importara después de haber descubierto el espejo de Sirius. Plumas, libros, tinteros, todo lo que hace poco había estado tirado por el suelo, la cama y debajo del colchón ahora lo metía si cuidado alguno en su baúl. Estaba recolectando todos los pergaminos que encontraba, mirando debajo de su cama no pudo evitar fijarse en la cama de Ron de la que sobresalían un montón de pergaminos. Con la intención de _

_Devolvérselos a su amigo que había recogido sus cosas hacía ya más de un rato para poder ir al banquete de fin de curso los cogió y los ojeó despreocupado pensando que eran los borradores de los trabajos que le habían mandado durante el año pero su rostro se volvió pálido al ver su nombre en todos y cada uno de sus papeles._

_Señor Director:_

_Esta noche a las 9:00 en la vitrina de la sala de los trofeos Harry Potter se batirá en duelo con Malfoy. Yo soy su segundo no dejaré que le pase nada._

_Fdo.: Ron Weasley_

_Se quedó boquiabierto ese duelo fue en primero y ¿El director lo sabía? Leyó la contestación del Profesor Dumbledore que venía en la parte posterior del pergamino._

_Estimado señor Weasley:_

_Gracias por la información, lo más seguro que el señorito Malfoy no se presente, en tal caso llévelo a la habitación del tercer piso que estará abierta._

_Fdo: Albus Dumbledore_

_Pdta.: Es usted la mejor persona que podía haber elegido para que se sentara con Harry en el tren._

_Las demás eran todas parecidas, siempre hablando de él, durante cada uno de los años que había pasado en Hogwarts: en primero todas las pistas de la piedra filosofal, las sospechas de la entrada a la Cámara secreta además de la poción multijugos, en tercero su excursión a Hosmade y lo que pensaba de su padrino, en cuarto su visita a los dragones, la ayuda de Cedric y Ojoloco; en quinto sus sueños con Voldemort, sus relación con Cho, sus comunicaciones con Sirius._

_Su amigo Ron le había informado a el director de cada uno de sus pasos en todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts se había encargado de tenerlo en estricta vigilancia, ahora se daba cuenta de todo._

_Pequeñas cosas insignificantes que parecían producto de casualidad ahora tenían un sentido lógico en el que el director siempre estaba inmiscuido: ¿Por qué Hagrid lo había dejado solo en la estación sin decirle como llegar al andén? Sin duda había planeado todo para que pasaran por aquel momento los Weasley. ¿Por qué Ron se sentó con él en el vagón si tenía hermanos con los que sentarse? ¿Cómo pudo Ron ganar a una de las mejores jugadoras de ajedrez con su corta edad? ¿Cómo Hermione había conseguido hacer una poción de 6º grado con 12 años? Hermione era una chica inteligente pero era prácticamente imposible que hubiera realizado bien la poción ¿Cómo el director no podía saber después de todos los retratos y seguridad de Hogwarts que no era Ginny la que abría La Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Por qué no había utilizado el gran mago Albus Dumbledore sus influencias para utilizar el veritaserum con Sirius si siempre se regodea de de creer en la inocencia de todas las personas? Seguro que ganaba algo con ello, seguro que los planes no son tan bonitos como lo hacía creer. ¿Por qué si no lo había dejado participar en el Torneo de los 3 Magos? Todas las cosas raras que sucedieron eran suficientes para que un mago como Dumbledore se diera cuenta que esas cosas no pasaban por casualidad, a el viejo nunca le había hecho caso al ministerio ¿Por qué hizo lo que el ministerio quería poniendo en peligro su seguridad, cuando siempre le repetía que su seguridad era lo más importante?¿No se iba todos los veranos con los Dursley por seguridad?¿Porqué el año pasado ni siquiera se molestó en asegurarle pociones para el dolor de cicatriz?¿ Por qué no llegó con los miembros de la Orden?¿Donde estaba?_

_Se guardó todos los pergaminos con instrucciones de Dumbledore en el baúl con furia y sacó el mapa del merodeador para buscar a Ron y pedirle explicaciones. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para ver que estaba en la torre de astronomía con Hermione. Como una bala y los puños cerrados de rabia salió corriendo en dirección a la torre más alta del castillo._

_Allí estaban los dos discutiendo acaloradamente, habría interrumpido la conversación de no ser porque consiguió captar algunas palabras interesantes:_

_-… Por eso te digo que es mejor que le digamos a Dumbledore de no espiar mas a Harry para que así nos de algo a cambio._

_-Pero Hermione Harry lo acabará descubriendo tarde o temprano no es que me arrepienta ni nada de eso, pero ¿Cómo sabremos si Dumbledore nos dará algo a cambio?_

_-Ron el profesor Dumbledore nos necesita. Llevamos vigilando a Harry mucho tiempo. Yo llevo desde segundo y tú ¡Desde que lo conociste! Ron vamos a pasar a sexto y sería años los que llevamos en esto, lo hemos hecho mejor de los que esperaba y hemos durado mucho contra todos sus pronósticos, es la hora de pedir algo a cambio. Ser los más allegados al Profesor Dumbledore y Harry Potter nos reportará muchos beneficios en el futuro; además por Harry no te preocupes, no creo que se entere si lo seguimos haciendo como hasta ahora; y si algún día eso ocurriera nos perdonaría y hasta quizás lo comprendería y nos lo agradecería por preocuparnos por él y su seguridad._

_- Bueno… visto de esa manera vale. Pero es que la verdad no me convence del todo…_

_- Mira, si no hubieses espiado a Harry en primero McGonagall no te hubiera dejado ganar la partida de ajedrez de la piedra filosofal por orden del profesor Dumbledore y Harry no hubiera conseguido la piedra. Si no me hubieses dejado participar en esto cuando te descubrí a finales de primer curso escribiendo los informes a Dumbledore en segundo no hubiésemos podido fingir que la idea de la poción multijugos era mía y que era yo quien la preparaba. Si no me hubiera ayudado el Director no hubiera llegado a la conclusión del basilisco y no hubieseis podido salvar a Ginny de la Cámara Secreta. Si no hubiese tenido un giratiempo gracias a Dumbledore no hubiésemos podido salvar a Sirius. En el Torneo de los 3 Magos casi lo hechas todo a perder pero si no le hubiéramos dicho al Director que Harry estaría buscando como respirar bajo el agua en la sección Prohibida Filch lo habría pillado y castigado. Si no le hubiéramos _

_dicho este año sobre los sueños de Harry el profesor Dumbledore no hubiera estado despierto y en su despacho cuando Harry dijo de ir a avisarle. Si no le llegamos a decir…-_

_-Ya, ya Hermione para que lo he entendido. Está bien haremos lo que tú quieras pero no conseguirás que Ginny cambie de opinión, es muy cabezona cuando se lo propone.-_

_- Lo sé, supongo que no tendremos más remedio que dejarle saber todas las cosas que sepamos de Harry, desde que la eligieron para ser su novia no hace más que atosigarme a preguntas para saber como acercarse a él. Sinceramente pienso que Harry no tardará en caer, ahora con lo de Sirius está más vulnerable y Ginny sabrá que este es el mejor momento para atacarle.- el gruñido de disgusto hecho por Ron no pasó por alto. _

_- Ya, Ron tampoco es para que te lo tomes así, después del tiempo que llevamos con Harry no podemos negar que es la persona más inocente y confiada que hemos visto nunca. Sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Ginny.-_

_- Eso ya lo sé lo que pasa es que aún así me sigue sin gustar, Ginny es demasiado pequeña todavía para pensar en novios.- Ron no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Hermione no hizo más que soltar una carcajada._

_- Vaya Ron no me digas que nunca has pensado en una chica como algo más que una simple amiga- le recriminaba Hermione divertida mientras miraba el bosque prohibido por lo que no pudo ver las miradas avergonzadas que su amigo pelirrojo le lanzaba a sus espaldas._

_El chico de los anteojos que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta entreabierta se mordía los puños de la rabia, por sus nudillos corría un hilillo de sangre que goteaba hasta formar un pequeño charco en el suelo, sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados por llorar de impotencia al no poder desahogarse insultando, pegando y despreciando a todos aquellos que hicieron de su vida una mentira. Vio como sus amigos seguían discutiendo respecto al tema pero no podía ni quería escuchar más, así que salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas escaleras abajo con la firme esperanza de que alguien algún día le quitara su sufrimiento de una manera rápida e indolora._

_Llegó la hora de irse a casa. Ron y Hermione le hablaban como siempre, pero él apenas les hacía caso, no creía tener fuerzas suficientes para encarar con sus dos amigos aunque pensándolo bien en realidad no tenía fuerzas para nada. Para rematar no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en un compartimiento con Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño en donde había estado dando puñetazos y patadas a las paredes por la rabia de no poder enfrentarse a sus amigos, se encontró a Malfoy; no quería sacar la varita ya que en realidad en lo más profundo de su corazón estaba deseando que le lanzara un Avada pero esa maldita semana la suerte no estaba de su parte ya que los miembros del ED le salvaron. Cuando volvió al compartimiento no tuvo más remedio que echar una partida de ajedrez con Ron para que se callara de una vez, Hermione no hacía más que leer los artículos de El Profeta en voz alta para que recordara que ahora todo el mundo creía en él y eso hizo que sintiera aún más odio hacia ella y su amigo, Ginny le mandaba miradas significativas acompañadas de sonrisas furtivas cada vez que él le fijaba la mirada y eso no hizo nada más que incrementar sus asco y decepción hacia sus amigos. _

_La hora de la llegada se le hizo una tortura eterna llevada a cabo entre su mundo de falsedades, mentiras y actuaciones. Bajó con la cabeza gacha del compartimento y se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que lo recibía aunque en realidad le sonó raro. Los abrazó y saludó a algunos tímidamente pero no pudo disimular su asombro cuando se enteró que iban a hablar con los Dursley sobre el trato que recibiría en su casa. Al principio se sintió agradecido pero algo dentro de su cerebro le hizo desconfiar ¿Por qué precisamente este año era cuando se preocupaban de decirle algo a sus tíos cuando de todos es sabido que siempre lo han tratado mal y nunca han hecho nada por él? No pudo contestarse ya que veía como la comitiva se dirigía a sus tíos._

_Disfrutó de sobre manera al ver las expresiones de sus odiados familiares pero luego recordó que esto no tenía nada de normal._

_Cuando se fueron montó al coche rápidamente para llegar a su casa cuanto antes y encerrarse en su habitación en el mínimo espacio de tiempo posible sin embargo cuando llegó a casa siempre desearía no haberlo hecho._

_Justo al llegar a la puerta su tío le dio un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo de boca. Se levantó con dolor y miró a su tío desconcertado pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar para lo que pasó después. Vernon lo cogió de la pechera estampándolo contra la pared acorralándolo sin escapatoria, colocándose delante de él se remangó las mangas con su hijo al lado siguiendo su ejemplo._

_-Mira chico estoy muy harto de ti y de tu anormalidad, no permitiré que unos extraños vayan a hacernos daño por ti. Llevo aguantándome esto muchos años, llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que te fuiste para ir a ese estúpido colegio y no pienso contenerme ni un minuto acabaré contigo ahora y así será mejor un anormal menos del que preocuparse.- y sin dejarle reaccionar los dos echaron el puño hacia atrás para impactarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Dos horas y media fue lo que duró la paliza que le dieron a Harry Potter, dos horas en las que patadas y puñetazos le dejaron cardenales y heridas por todo el cuerpo, patadas en las costillas y en la cara eran las más utilizadas aunque su tío tampoco tuvo reparos en cogerle la cabeza por el pelo para estamparla en una de los espejos que decoraban el salón._

_-Y chico – lo llamo tío Vernon mientras se bajaba las mangas después de haber terminado la paliza – como estés aquí para cuando salga de la cocina lo que te di ahora no será nada.- y se fue con Dudley al lado riendo a carcajadas._

_El chico que estaba en el suelo apenas estaba consciente por no decir medio muerto, subió arrastrándose por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Después oscuridad._

_La cama antes de un tono amarillento ahora tenía un color rojo carmín por la sangre, la almohada estaba empapada de sudor y encima de la cama un chico de 16 años se debatía entre la vida y la muerte._

_Dos días pasaron hasta que el joven volvió a la consciencia. Su cuerpo aún le dolía pero se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que no tenía heridas y los únicos restos que quedaban de la paliza que recibió era la sangre que manchaba sus sábanas._

_No podía odiar a sus tíos por lo que le habían hecho y mucho menos encararles, le pasaba igual que con sus amigos y su director; no podía enfrentarse a todo lo que había conocido en su vida. La rabia y la furia que sentía se habían disipado para dar paso a la resignación y conformidad. La conformidad de pensar que ya no tenía arreglo su vida y que lo mejor que lo que podía hacer era acostarse y esperar la muerte a manos de Voldemort_

_Se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormir._

_-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! –_

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry…Es demasiado tarde… Se ha ido._

_- ¡No! No por favor… …_

_Se había quedado dormido y no había podido hacer nada por evitar que salieran sus lágrimas al revivir la muerte de su padrino y ahora más que nunca se echaba la culpa por lo ocurrido con Sirius y todas las personas que habían muerto por su culpa._

_Se volvió a tumbar en el colchón pero sin intención de dormirse, solo esperar la muerte._

_-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vosotros- esas fueron las últimas palabras que pensaba pronunciar el joven Potter hasta que se durmiera para no despertar jamás._

_Cuatro días pasaron desde que habló Harry por última vez. No había salido para nada del cuarto no había comido desde que llegó a casa de los Dursley y tampoco tenía hambre. Las cartas de sus amigos no se hicieron de esperar pero Hedwig sabiendo lo que pensaba de ellos las tiraba nada más llegar de cazar, no había recibido visitas excepto la de su tío solo para recordarle levemente la lección que le enseño el primer día que llegó. Pero él ni siquiera jadeaba solo aguantaba; tampoco dormía por las noches por miedo a volver a soñar con el Departamento de Misterios y el dolor de cicatriz volvía de vez en cuando pero no se molestó en escribir al Director._

_-Chico baja ahora mismo y vístete decentemente que hoy tendrás que salir con nosotros- _

_Harry se preguntó si había escuchado mal y aunque ya le daba igual si su tío le pegaba o no salió para ver qué es lo que quería. Llegó con todos los músculos rabiándole por el poco movimiento que había tenido estos días. Su tío estaba en el vestíbulo esperándolo con una cara realmente cabreada. _

_-Mira chico me he encontrado con algunos de esos raros con los que tú te juntas… dicen que no sales y que si estás bien. Hoy pensábamos ir al zoo y para que no tengan reproche vamos a llevarte para ver si nos quitamos de encima a esa…chusma. Pero óyeme bien, como se te ocurra hacer alguna cosa rara de las tuyas ten por seguro que la lección que te enseñé cuando llegaste no será nada comparada a la que te daré si se nota tu anormalidad ¿Me has entendido?-_

_- Sí, tío Vernon- volvió a su habitación y se vistió con la ropa de Dudley que mejor le quedaba y salió para el recibidor, tendría que seguir las apariencias para que no lo levaran a Grimmauld Place, eso era lo último que quería ya tenía demasiadas niñeras en casa de los Dursley como para tener a toda La Orden del Fénix encima suya._

_Su tío ya lo esperaba junto al coche y no tardó en meterlo los asientos de atrás con un fuerte empujón._

_La llegada al zoo hizo que se sintiera aún mas deprimido, a todos los lados que miraba podía encontrar a algún auror o miembro de la Orden encargados de su vigilancia._

_Hacía a media hora que había entrado al zoo arrastrando los pies, y apenas se había dignado a mirar con detenimiento a algunos de los animales. Si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta que algunos de los animales lo miraban con atención. No sabía ya por donde iba hasta que llegó a la parte de las serpientes, no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para ver si seguía estando allí la boa que liberó a los once años, pero se asustó al ver a todas las serpientes levantaban la cabeza y se inclinaban a su paso. Cuando llegó a la vidriera que hizo desaparecer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver allí tirada a su vieja amiga._

_- __Veo que sigues igual de perezosa – __le siseó sonriente. La serpiente abrió un ojo para ver quien le había dirigido la palabra y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que no olvidaría nunca._

_-__ No hay mucho que hacer. Pensaba que no volvería a verte me volvieron a capturar creo que Brasil queda muy lejos.- __Harry no pudo más que dar unas carcajadas que hizo que algunas de las personas de a su alrededor se le quedaran mirando y _

_las serpientes dieran silbidos más fuertes y constantes. La serpiente al escuchar los silbidos también se inclinó haciendo que las serpientes dejaran silbar__ – Disculpa mis modales no recordaba con quien hablaba._

_-__ No te entiendo, ¿Por qué se inclinan?_

_-__ Las serpientes debemos respeto al portador del reflejo ofidio.-_

_-¿__El reflejo ofidio? -_

_- __Las serpientes llevamos siglos buscando al portador y este se merece nuestro respeto,__porque es uno de los pocos humanos que tiene parte verdadera de serpiente-_

_-__ Sí ¿Pero qué es?-_

_-__ Desde hace siglos,…_

_-¿Las serpientes son increíbles verdad?- un chico de unos años mayor que él castaño con ojos azul intenso se le había acercado con una caja de hot dogs y el uniforme del zoo. No pudo más que maldecir su suerte hoy no era su día justo iba a saber algo interesante lo interrumpían- Perdona no me he presentado soy John y vendo hot dogs.-_

_-Hola, yo soy Harry.- no dijo nada mas, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie_

_- ¿Te gustan solo las serpientes o quieres ver algún otro animal?-_

_- Me da igual-_

_- Veo que no eres muy hablador, ¿Te importaría venir conmigo? Así te puedo enseñar los demás animales.-_

_- Está bien- en realidad ese chico no le daba buena espina, podría ser un mortífago a las órdenes de Voldemort aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado si ocurría algo a las malas lo ayudaría la Orden del Fénix._

_- Mira esos son los leones los trajeron nuevos la semana pasada, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no acercarte mucho, te arrancarían un brazo y lo devorarían como si fuera una alita de pollo. Yo ayer tuve que pagar con parte de mi sueldo una caja de hot dogs que se comieron en un descuido. Pero ahora están más respetuosos será porque están algo más acostumbrados también está pasando algo parecido con los tigres, los cuervos, los loros, las águilas, los delfines, los tejones, y los gorilas,…nunca había pasado nada así. ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo triste.- el chico ni siquiera contestó solo se dedicaba a mirar extasiado a los respetuosos animales que algunos se inclinaban a su paso._

_- No sé lo que te habrá pasado para que estés así pero seguro que se soluciona ya lo verás. Nada puede ser peor que trabajar de vendedor de perritos calientes a lo máximo que puedo llegar en la vida es a alimentador de delfines.- el joven se rió de su propio chiste._

_- Dicen que mi padrino a muerto y es por mi culpa.- esa frase hizo que el joven le prestara más atención._

_-Lo lamento mucho de verdad, siempre duele perder a alguien y más si es alguien muy cercano, además seguro que no fue por tu culpa. Tienes que mirar la parte positiva aún te queda más gente para apoyarte: tus padres, tus tíos, tus amigos, tus…-_

_- No tengo a nadie, estoy solo.-_

_-Nadie está solo Harry.-_

_- Mis padres están muertos, mis tíos me odian y mis amigos me han traicionado.- con esa sencilla explicación esperaba que el hombre se callara ya, no deseaba hablar más del tema._

_- Bueno…pues ahora… me tienes a mí. ¿Qué te parece?- a esa pregunta solo obtuvo completa indiferencia, lo que el chico tomo como un sí._

_El resto de la tarde fue completamente normal dejando aparte el extraño comportamiento de los animales. Los miembros de la Orden y del ministerio no le habían quitado ojo de encima desde que empezó a hablar con John y mientras, el vendedor de perritos, le había contado prácticamente toda su vida, lo que hizo que confiase un poco más en él e incluso le empezara a caer bien._

_Al final el horario de apertura acabó y volvió a casa no si antes quedar otro día con John para tomar algo después de la tanta insistencia del vendedor._

_Sus días fueron iguales de apáticos que los anteriores en el que su cabeza estaba hecha un mar de dudas y sentimientos encontrados que hacían el suicidio cada día más tentador. Solo le levantaba un poco el ánimo los pocos encuentros a la semana que tenía con John a los que tenía que asistir a la fuerza para que la Orden del Fénix no se diera cuenta de su depresión y no lo enviaran a Grimmauld Place. Poco a poco había cogido más confianza con el apuesto vendedor e incluso le había llegado a contar su vida y sus preocupaciones a grandes rasgos, habían hablado sobre el destino, la vida, el deber, las inquietudes, los amigos,… todo aquellas cosas en las que un chico de 15 años con sus responsabilidades podía pensar y sin duda los ánimos y la confianza de John le habían ayudado a levantar un poco el ánimo. Pero ese ánimo le duraba el tiempo que tardaba en llegar a casa._

_Era sábado y su vida seguía siendo la misma rutina de siempre: tirado en la cama sin dormir, sin hablar, sin comer solo pensar y desear, pensar y desear eso era lo que hacía en todo el día. No había comido desde que había llegado de Hogwarts y solo había salido de su habitación para ir al aseo, seguía recibiendo cartas de algunos amigos pero Hedwig seguía haciendo bien su trabajo y las tiraba siempre que las veía. Pero esa mañana ocurrió algo que se salía de lo normal: una lechuza negra verdosa con ojos grises entró por la ventana dejando un sobre negro con bordes plateados encima del escritorio. Harry no le hizo ni caso y solo esperaba que llegara Hedwig para que hiciera con ella lo mismo que hacía con las demás; pero la lechuza se ve que sabía lo que pensaba hacer porque se acercó al chico con la carta y le picó en el brazo de tal manera que incluso le hizo sangre. Harry tuvo unas ganas insufribles de matar a la maldita lechuza, pero al mirarla a los ojos no pudo evitar sentir una cierta familiaridad con los colores del ave._

_-"Verde y plateado"-pensó, y la respuesta le vino de pronto a la cabeza- Slytherin.- susurró asustado_

_Abrió la carta con los dedos temblorosos mientras la lechuza hacía unos ruiditos como si fueran de carcajadas al ver el miedo en los ojos del chico._

_Querido Harry:_

_Lamento mucho la muerte del estúpido de tu padrino, el infierno es lo que se merece por ser un imbécil traidor a la sangre. Bellatrix te manda saludos y sus condolencias._

_Te escribo para decirte que tu final está cerca Harry Potter, dentro de poco desearás no haber nacido, sé que no tengo la profecía pero eso ya no importa, tengo tu sangre, y eso es suficiente. Haré de tu vida un infierno y no importará donde te escondas porque Lord Voldemort sabe, el siempre sabe. Ya no te queda nada todos a tu alrededor mueren o te traicionan, Black no ha sido el primero y tampoco es el último. ¿Qué piensas hacer mi pequeño Harry, luchar? Me harías reír, sería mediocre por tu parte, sabes que no puedes vencerme y Dumbledore tampoco te va a ayudar. Solo te queda esperar Harry, esperar a que sea misericordioso contigo para darte una muerte rápida y sin dolor; pero te arrastrarás Harry tendrás que suplicarme para que no te torture más, te arrastrarás como hizo la sangre sucia de tu madre y luego yo misericordioso te mataré para luego alimentar con tu cadáver a mi querida Nanigi y así será el gran final de Harry Potter. No podrás evitarlo Harry lo único que puedes hacer es esperar…_

_Fdo: Lord Voldemort_

_Pdta.: cuida a tu amiguito muggle, Nanigi me suplica por matarlo ella misma._

_La carta se quemó en sus manos a la vez que sonoras carcajadas frías salían de ella como si del mismo Voldemort se tratase. Harry estaba temblando de furia y a la vez de impotencia, Voldemort tenía razón en todo lo que decía. No tenía a nadie y John no podía ayudarlo, era un muggle. Aunque le doliera Voldemort tenía razón en todo solo le quedaba esperar a que el decidiera la fecha en la que se decidiera a matarlo._

_-NO. – susurró firmemente, pero solo se oyó un pequeño susurro escalofriante en mitad de la noche._

_No dejaría que Voldemort decidiera cuando iba a morir, moriría cuando él quisiera. Nunca había decidido nada por sí mismo todos siempre habían planeado su vida; pero esta vez había algo en lo que él iba a decidir: su muerte. Un sentimiento le embriagó llegando desde los pies hasta llegar a su nuca para pasar a su cabeza: era felicidad. Lo hacía sentir vivo y no podía más que alegrarse al ser feliz unos momentos antes de su muerte. _

_Le metió un puñetazo al cristal de su ventana dejándose algunos cristales clavados en el puño pero no le importaba no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que sus tíos subieran y los de la Orden del Fénix irrumpieran en la casa. _

_Cogió un cristal grande con una gran punta afilada y lo colocó suavemente en su muñeca, apretó fuerte y rasgó la carne y las venas sin pudor alguno. Miró con alegría como la sangre salía a borbotones pero tenía que seguir; cogió el cristal con la mano ensangrentada para repetir el proceso con la otra muñeca. Con esfuerzo sacó la varita del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones para cerrar con magia la puerta. Con una sonrisa se dejó caer poco a poco para quedar sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada en la pared. Tenía sueño, los párpados le pesaban cada vez más, iba a morir y era el día más feliz de su vida lo único que lamentaba era que no cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a John de que aguantaría y de que sería fuerte pero había sido fuerte siempre y ya estaba cansado. No quería ser fuerte nunca más._

_Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando una persona se apareció en su cuarto que asustada fue corriendo hacia él al percatarse de su estado._

_-Joder Potter, ¡ ¿Pero qué coño has hecho?!- _

_-¿John?-_

_- Mierda Potter eres imbécil o es que naciste ayer ¿En qué coño pensabas? …- mientras que el chico le decía cada uno de los insultos que se le pasaba por la cabeza a la vez que intentaba cortar la hemorragia con la varita los miembros de la Orden del Fénix junto con algunos aurores intentaban abrir la puerta. Para cuando lo consiguieron no pudieron nada más que sorprenderse. Allí en una habitación de unos pocos metros cuadrados se encontraba el joven Potter con las muñecas cortadas, un trozo de cristal en las manos ensangrentado con un chico algo más mayor a su lado curándolo. Pero no les dio tiempo a hacer nada, pues cuando se disponían a levantar la varita el chico de ojos azules les sonrió con burla y se desapareció llevándose con él las pertenencias del chico Potter. _

_Se levantó adolorido y adormilado; adolorido y desorientado estaría mejor decir. Había tenido ensueño más raro de su vida (y mira que los había tenido raros) en el sueño él recibía una carta de Voldemort, intentaba suicidarse y de repente apareció John en su habitación; desde ahí: oscuridad._

_Intentó incorporarse sabiendo que nada de eso podía ser real pero un guantazo lo hizo volver a tumbarse. Se volvió a incorporar mientras se sobaba la parte en la que había recibido el guantazo y se encontró lo que menos se esperaba: John_

_-¿John? ¿Por qué me has pegado?- mientras hablaba miraba hacia los lados, esa no era su habitación - ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Un suspiro de cansancio es lo único que salió de los labios del joven._

_-¿Porqué te he pegado? Eso es lo mínimo que te mereces por cortarte las venas ¿Qué donde estas? Estás en tu casa Potter._

_-¿Como sabes mí...?-_

_-¿Que como sé tu apellido?- una risa congelada brotó de la boca del joven ante el desconcierto de Harry - ¿Qué mago no conoce el nombre del gran Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió? Sí soy un mago- contestó rápidamente al ver que el chico iba a abrir la boca.- y no me llamo John soy Ian, Ian White. John no era más que un estúpido muggle por el que me hice pasar para acercarme a ti. ¡¿En qué coño pensabas?! ¡Si no te hubiera llegado a estar vigilando esa noche estarías muerto! ¡No he estado haciéndome pasar por un estúpido muggle trabajando en un estercolero para nada! Con lo que me costó que me contaras todo, darte ánimos y apoyarte para que no hicieras ninguna de tus tonterías y me sales con un intento de suicidio. Si es que hay que ser imbécil ¡Es así como pensabas pagar las muertes de tus padres, de Cedric y de tu padrino!- los ojos del chico se volvieron acuosos y su piel aún mas pálida al reconocer que ni siquiera había pensado en ellos la noche anterior cuando se rasgó las venas con el cristal. Cuando habló su voz salió entrecortada y tomada por el llanto._

_-Me... ¿Me has mentido? John… pero ¿Por qué?- _

_-Sin duda Potter o eres lento o eres sordo. Ya te lo he dicho, tenía que ganarme tu confianza para vigilarte de cerca sin sospechas así podía hacerle ver a los estúpidos de la Orden del Fénix que estabas bien y que no había necesidad de llevarte aún a Grimmauld Place. 4 días después de tu llegada oí a los que se encargaban de tu vigilancia decir que pensaban llevarte al cuartel general como no dieras muestras de mejoría en dos días tuve que adelantar el plan. Por eso tuve que lanzarle un Imperius a tu tío ese lunes para que te llevara al zoo y así me podía acercar a ti. Yo sabía que fingirías todo lo posible para que no te llevaran al cuartel general, sabía que el recuerdo de Black todavía te atormentaba demasiado; además me sería imposible tener contacto contigo si estabas en Grimmauld Place y no podría cumplir mi misión. Además recuerda esto: no volveré a permitir que me llames John, llámame Ían o maestro como tú prefieras.- el joven de ojos azules se alisaba la túnica y se arreglaba los puños de la camisa mientras hablaba, como si esa conversación no fuera con él._

_- ¡¿MAESTRO!?, ¡¿MAESTRO?! ¡ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE TU ME ENSEÑES ALGO DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO! ¡YO ME LARGO! – pero cuando se iba a levantar le vino un mareo y tuvo que volver a sentarse. Otra vez Ian se volvió a reír._

_- Tendrás mareos cada vez que intentes levantarte, cuando te curé lo hice bien pero no perfectamente, solo lo justo, así que querido aprendiz no podrás moverte de aquí hasta que escuches mi propuesta que seguro que te interesa-_

_- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Tú no tienes nada que en…- _

_- Tu calla y escucha- y con un movimiento de varita lo ató y amordazó. Intentó soltarse pero al poco tiempo desistió, era imposible- mi misión es entrenarte. No me hubiera tomado tantas molestias si lo que tuviera que proponerte no fuera de importancia, lo que quiero decirte es que mi misión es para enfrentarte a tu destino, no me andaré con tonterías el entrenamiento será duro pero te puedo asegurar que no te arrepentirás. Te enseñaría todo lo que sé cosas que crees imposibles, podrías pasar desapercibido delante de toda una comunidad mágica sin que te reconocieran, podrías ser quien quieras, cuando quieras y donde quieras, serías el más grande, tu sangre y tu capacidad son como minas de poder esperando ser explotadas. Pero claro para conseguirlo se necesita entera dedicación cosa de la que careces por completo, sinceramente no creo que lo consigas –un gruñido por parte del chico le hizo sonreír, lo tenía donde lo quería: había herido su estúpido orgullo de Gryffindor. Pero todavía no estaba todo el pescado vendido. Con_

_lo que le contaría ahora se aseguraría un "sí" como respuesta - Además que no tienes más remedio que aceptar, si te vas tendrás que volver con los muggles o a Gimmauld Place donde después de ver tu intento de suicidio te tendrán vigilado hasta cuando vas al baño – los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron como platos, no podía ser cierto no lo podían haber visto- ¡Oh! ¡Si que te vieron! Si vuelves no serás más que otro títere a manos de otros magos pero si te quedas serás el titiritero. Tú decides.- y con otro movimiento de varita le quitó las cuerdas y la mordaza._

_El chico de ojos verdes se quedó pasmado pensando a toda velocidad todas las opciones que tenía. Le habían ofrecido una oportunidad única pero se la había ofrecido alguien que no se merecía su confianza que lo había traicionado en menos tiempo del que cualquiera podría creer posible. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad había algo que no cuadraba._

_- Mira no sé quién eres ni lo que voy a hacer Pero antes me contestas a dos preguntas: quiero saber que quieres decir con eso de que "mi sangre y mi capacidad son minas de poder esperando ser explotadas" y que es lo que recibes tu a cambio.- el joven de ojos azules solo le alzó una ceja – no me mires así soy menor que tu pero no tonto, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente vería que tú no te tomarías tantas molestias conmigo si tu no fueras a obtener nada a cambio ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _

_- Veo que no eres tan tonto como pareces pues bien si contesto esa pregunta ¿Aceptarás?- Harry no contestó- no tengo porqué contestarte si no me vas a decir algo que me interese-_

_- Esta bien, estaré contigo un mes de prueba mientras que se calman los ánimos y si no me enseñas todo lo que me has prometido en ese tiempo pues me voy. Ahora dime que es lo que consigues tú entrenándome-_

_- Venganza – Harry lo miró asombrado callado esperando que continuara- joder… vale lo que quiero es acabar con Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore y toda la estúpida Orden del Fénix ¿Contento?-_

_- Pues no me lo esperaba, pero como creo que entenderás no creo que pueda hacerlo. Verás yo…_

_- ¡Oh! Venga ya Potter no me digas que sigues igual de imbécil con eso de "quiero mucho a mis amiguitos" después de lo que viste en la torre de Astronomía.-_

_- ¿Cómo?...-_

_-Esa es una de las cosas que sabrás en el entrenamiento. Pero no cambies de tema quiero que me contestes.-_

_- Son mis amigos y algunos de sus padres son miembros de la Orden no puedo hacerles eso. _

_-¿Y ellos si pueden hacértelo a ti?-_

_- Ellos no saben…-_

_-¿Qué ellos no saben lo que está pasando? ¿Qué no saben la profecía? Eso es lo que tú te crees…- _

_- ¿Cómo sabes tú...? Bueno me da igual, eso no es verdad ¡Lo dices para ponerme en su contra!-_

_- Yo no te estoy poniendo en contra de nadie no cuestiones lo que sé. Que es más de lo que te imaginas.-_

_-Contesta mi primera pregunta.- no pensaba dejar que le metiera cosas en la cabeza, para eso ya tenía a Voldemort. Era preferible cambiar de tema_

_-¿Qué primera pregunta?-_

_- Pues que me digas lo que quieres decir con eso de que "mi sangre y mi capacidad son minas de poder esperando ser explotadas"- le dijo sarcásticamente estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo con este desconocido._

_- ¿Es que no lo sabes?-_

_- ¿Saber qué?_

_-Dios este viejo ha llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba. ¿De verdad que no sabes de donde procedes? ¿Qué no tienes ni idea de quién eres?_

_-¿Pero de que…?- Ian ya había salido por la puerta a toda velocidad. Volvió a los 30 segundos con una botellita de poción en la mano._

_-Tómatela, si quieres saber porqué eres tan importante para la comunidad mágica- Harry miró la botella poco entusiasmado. Su cerebro le decía que no la tomara que era un desconocido que podía intentar envenenarlo, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte. Abrió la botella con decisión y se tomó el contenido de un trago.- levántate – se levantó lentamente con miedo a volver a marearse y caer al suelo, aunque eso no ocurrió. – Ahí tienes una ducha – le dijo señalando una puerta que estaba detrás de él – dúchate y ponte esta ropa, si vas a ir conmigo tendrás que ir presentable o si no diré que no te conozco – sin una palabra más salió de la habitación._

_Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, y se puso la capa azul marino, los pantalones negros y la camiseta blanca que le dio Ian (No podía negar que tenía buen gusto). Estuvo intentando arreglarse el pelo pero era imposible. Cuando salió del baño Ian ya estaba esperándolo. Se fijó en como lo miraba de arriba abajo evaluándolo hasta llegar a su pelo al que le hizo una mueca de desagrado, con dos zancadas y unos movimientos de varita alrededor de su cabeza su gesto cambió a algo más aceptable, lo que significaba que había conseguido arreglarle el cabello._

_- Quítate las gafas- se las quitó lentamente, no veía nada más que borrones sin ellas pero lo justo para distinguir como Ian las partía en dos._

_- ¡Pero qué haces!-_

_- Tu calla- con otros movimientos de varita y un par de palabras susurradas hizo que su visión se volviera perfecta- No te acostumbres, este hechizo será temporal y yo no voy a estar detrás de ti para hacértelo cada 12 horas. Más adelante corregiremos tu vista del todo. Vámonos- salió detrás de él mirando hacia todos lados ese sitio era inmenso. Bajaron en el ascensor después de salir de la casa. Ian iba en silencio sin decir nada lo que hacía el trayecto en el ascensor aún más interminable de lo que ya era. Cuando las puertas al fin se abrieron y salió del vestíbulo de entrada se quedó impresionado. ¡Vivía en un rascacielos! Sin embargo Ian siguió adelante como si para él no fuera nada del otro mundo se acercó con elegancia a un coche y abrió la puerta después de pasar la mano por la cerradura _

_Un flamante mercedes SLR Mclaren de color negro azulado le invitaba a montarse. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente se quedaba embobada mirando el coche, igual que él._

_-Vamos sube ya, que no tengo todo el día- se acercó lentamente y se montó en el coche con delicadeza como si con un pequeño toque se fuera a romper.- veo que te ha gustado el coche, tranquilo no eres el primero ni tampoco el último que se quedará atontado viendo esta preciosidad- le acarició la tapicería al coche como si fuera una mascota, un ser vivo.- pero esto no es nada._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_- Lo verás y lo entenderás todo cuando vengamos. Deja ya de hacerme preguntas- puso su dedo en la que debería ser la ranura de la llave y el motor se encendió. Con mucha soltura y varias maniobras ya se dirigían a cual fuera ese sitio. Al principio no lo notó pero estaba nervioso, nunca se habría imaginado que se enteraría de todo por un desconocido, ya sabía la profecía él pensaba que esa era la única cosa que le habían escondido pero ahora resultaba que había algo más que no se habían molestado en decirle, eso hizo que la furia se apoderara de él por unos instantes, pero ya daba igual, se iba a enterar de todo fuera como fuera, quisieran o no._

_Ahora que lo pensaba había muchas cosas que no encajaban. Ian había dicho que la Orden sabía el contenido de la profecía, hasta ahora todo lo que había sabido Ian acerca de él había sido cierto, no podía evitar pensar que lo más seguro es que también tuviera razón en ese tema. _

_Otra cosa que le inquietaba es que Ian había dicho que ese impresionante departamento era suyo. ¿Qué querría decir con eso? ¿Qué ese lugar era suyo? ¿Tendría que llegar a ese sitio para saberlo? También había dicho que lo había estado vigilando la noche en la que intentó suicidarse pero él no estaba dentro de su cuarto y se había podido aparecer en él ¿Cómo se había podido aparecer después de todos los hechizos y sortilegios que tenia la casa? Esas reflexiones no hicieron más que aumentar su nerviosismo y su preocupación ¿Había hecho bien en aceptar ese trato con Ian? ¿Resolvería alguna vez el misterio que rodeaba a ese extraño joven? Quizás había sido una locura mantenerse cerca de Ian White._

_Ian por su lado miraba al joven de su derecha de reojo. Podía sentir su nerviosismo como si fuera el suyo propio, podía escuchar los pensamientos del joven Potter como si se los estuviera recitando ahora mismo. No se extrañaba lo más mínimo de lo que pensaba el chico, incluso él se sintió nervioso en su momento. Lo que si le extrañaba es que siguiera queriéndolos a todos después de todo lo que le hicieron y ocultaron. Tenía que hacerle ver como eran todos en realidad, sobre todo Dumbledore._

_Hemos llegado- Harry solo pudo ver una andrajosa puerta; la misma andrajosa puerta que veía una vez al año por vacaciones para ir al callejón Diagón._

_-¿El Caldero Chorreante? ¿Aquí es donde se supone que voy a saber todo?-_

_- Deja de dártelas de listo conmigo. No te separes de mi más de lo necesario y sígueme a donde vaya ¿Lo has entendido?- el joven solo asintió. Cualquiera que oyera a Ian pensaría que se meterían en una guarida llena de mortífagos y estaba claro que el no pensaba desobedecer las órdenes de su… "maestro"_

_El lugar no había cambiado nada desde que lo vio por última vez con la diferencia de que el año pasado la taberna estaba a rebosar de gente en cambio ese verano solo habían cuatro personas. Solamente cuatro magos eran los valientes que se habían atrevido a salir de sus casas después de que se aceptó públicamente el regreso del Innombrable. Los hombres de la barra y Tom se les quedaron mirando unos instantes, fijándose algo más de tiempo en sus finas ropas._

_Ian pasó de largo después de saludarlos brevemente con un movimiento casi imperceptible de cabeza que los hombres correspondieron; Harry hizo lo mismo que él siguiendo a Ian cada pocos pasos rezando para que no lo reconocieran, cosa que no ocurrió. Sin duda o ese era su día de suerte o no lo habían descubierto por Ian._

_El Callejón Diagón sin embargo algo parecido al Caldero Chorreante. La calle estaba algo más concurrida que la taberna pero no había ni punto de comparación con el número de tiendas de las que había antes a las que había ahora._

_Era imposible mirar las tiendas más detenidamente debido a la marcha a la que iba Ian que había aumentado el ritmo de sus pasos como si alguien los siguiera. Algunas personas se paraban a mirarlo extrañadas, la mayoría eran chicas, cosa que no comprendía ¿Lo habrían reconocido? No, no podía ser; si no ya estaría aquí El Profeta. Tenía que ser otra cosa ¿Tendría algo en la cara? Cuando se miró en el escaparate más cercano no se reconocía, sin gafas y con el pelo arreglado era imposible que lo reconocieran. No sabía como lo había hecho pero Ian había conseguido peinarle dándole un aspecto impecable e incluso se podría decir atractivo. Unas risitas tontas detrás de él le hicieron darse la vuelta. El grupo de chicas se pusieron coloradas al ver que las estaba mirando y se apresuraron a entrar alborotadamente a la primera tienda abierta más cercana. Cuando desaparecieron miró a los lados para ver si podía alguien darle una explicación, a lo mejor Ian estaría dispuesto. Lo buscó a su lado pero no lo encontró._

_-¿Dónde está?- volvió a mirar más detenidamente y lo vio andando tranquilamente con su elegancia innata. Corrió hacia él todo lo que podía, no debía perderse estando tan cerca de saber la verdad. Diez minutos después de correr a toda velocidad chocándose con la gente lo alcanzó ya jadeando._

_-Veo que lo que te tengo que decir no te interesa tanto como pensaba si te pones a tontear con chicas- el chico de pelo negro se quedó impactado y algo molesto, no le hacía gracia que Ian siempre supiera todo y lo dejara a él por tonto._

_A los pocos minutos se encontraban ante el despampanante edificio de Gringotts en el que Ian se paró sin explicación alguna…_

_-Ya hemos llegado. Voila Gringotts el banco de los magos- miró al joven de ojos verdes esperando una respuesta y la verdad, todo había que decirlo, se la esperaba_

_-¿Gringotts? Ahora no me cabe ninguna duda de que estás loco he estado aquí cientos de veces y nunca me ha dicho nadie nada._

_-Si, pero… ¿Has venido alguna vez tu sólo?-Harry empezó a recordar todas las veces que había estado en Gringotts, en todas ellas siempre había ido con los Weasley, alguien de La Orden o con sus amigos. Por la cara que había puesto Ian no tuvo que esperar la respuesta, ya la sabía _

_Se adentraron precipitadamente en el banco el corazón le latía a toda velocidad por la emoción y los nervios._

_Un globin que se dirigía hacia ellos algo patizambo palideció de golpe al reconocer a Harry y salió corriendo en dirección al despacho del presidente del banco a toda velocidad. Esa reacción por parte del raro globin hizo que los demás trabajadores del banco se fijaran detenidamente en ellos y comenzaran a hablar en susurros._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a su maestro en voz baja. Quería una explicación del comportamiento de los globins que nunca lo habían tratado así cuando venía a Gringotts._

_- Saben que ha llegado tu momento.-_

_-Explícate mejor ¿Quieres?_

_- ¿Has visto ese globin que ha salido corriendo nada más vernos? - Harry asintió- Pues ha ido a cancelar la reunión que tiene el presidente de Gringotts con los empresarios más ricos e importantes del mundo mágico solo para reunirse contigo. Imagínate la importancia que tienes que el presidente del banco quizás el globin mas ambicioso de todos prefiere quedar contigo a hacer nuevos negocios que podrían darle una fortuna. Desde varios siglos los globins han guardado el mayor secreto del mundo mágico bajo rigurosa confidencialidad. Como entenderás (si tu cabeza tiene la inteligencia mínima para deducirlo) no te lo podían contar a la primera de cambio viniendo acompañado, es un asunto muy delicado y los globins lo saben. He de reconocer que Dumbledore es muy inteligente.-_

_-¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore aquí?-_

_- No me imaginaba que fueras tan inocente. ¿Piensas que Dumbledore daba órdenes de que fueras escoltado al callejón Diagón solo por tu seguridad? No seas absurdo, el sabe perfectamente las condiciones de seguridad por las que está guardado "el secreto" (condiciones que nunca te imaginarías) por eso Dumbledore te obligaba a venir acompañado, no era por tu seguridad, eso es absurdo. Mira donde estamos Harry, Gringotts, uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo, no hacía falta que vinieras escoltado te podían haber esperado en la puerta sin ningún problema._

_La ira del chico empezó a fluir por sus venas como si de un veneno se tratara. Las ansias de muerte y venganza eran impresionantes ¿Hasta qué punto había controlado su vida Albus Dumbledore?_

_Ian mientras tanto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo con toda su fuerza de voluntad al escuchar los pensamientos de Harry, sobre todo en la parte en la que el chico se preguntaba hasta que punto lo habían controlado… si el chico supiera hasta que punto lo controlaban no dudaría en matar a su propio director._

_- Pero si hoy también he venido acompañado y quizás tú seas más desconocido que cualquier otra persona-_

_- Bueno… digamos que los globins y yo nos vimos hace ya tiempo por un asunto parecido -_

_-¿Qué clase de asunto?_

_- Nada olvídalo, y deja de preguntarme ya. Ahora escúchame, ofrezca lo que te ofrezca, te recomiende lo que te recomiende y te diga lo que te diga el presidente de Gringotts no aceptes nada ¿Me oyes? Nada. Eso sí, niégate sutilmente para que no se ofenda, no nos conviene enemistarnos con los globins._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-¿No he dicho que dejaras ya de preguntarme? Olvida tus dudas ahora que los globins no nos quitan ojo de encima._

_Justo cuando había terminado de reprenderle un globin muy pomposo abrazó efusivamente a Ian mientras le hablaba en un idioma extraño. Ian le correspondió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo y le contestó en el mismo idioma que le había hablado el globin, un idioma caracterizado por sonidos toscos y rudos._

_No fue mucho tiempo durante el cual Harry intentó enterarse de algo de la conversación, el globin que había salido corriendo al reconocerlo había vuelto y ahora le tiraba de la manga para arrastrarlo hacia dentro. Harry se resistía todo lo que podía para esperar a Ian con el que pensaba que tenía que entrar; lo llamó a gritos pero el joven pasaba de él, no sabía porqué pero ya se imaginaba algo así. Ahora andaba hacia delante sin necesidad de que nadie le empujara, no necesitaba a nadie, se enfrentaría a la verdad el solo como siempre había hecho. Llegó a las grandes puertas de oro y las abrió sin miedo, entró en la siguiente sala con determinación cerrando las puertas con un gran portazo; sembrando así el silencio en el hall del banco donde solo se escuchaba de fondo los sonidos toscos y rudos de la conversación entre un mago y un globin._

_Fue el sonido de las puertas el que hizo que se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba._

_Levantó la cabeza para mirar al frente, no tendría miedo. El globin que estaba sentado en una gran butaca de piel con filos de oro le miraba impasible, fijando sus pequeños ojos saltones en los suyos verdes esmeralda. Avanzó lentamente, fijándose muy bien en el despacho, con cuidado arrastró una de las dos butacas, se sentó lentamente y volvió a centrar su mirada en el joven globin presidente de Gringotts que lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo con una cara de seriedad que dejaba ver cuál era la importancia del tema._

_-Buenos días señor Potter- Harry solo le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra- por lo que puedo ver usted no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que le tengo que decir ¿Verdad?- Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- Esta bien, empecemos con una pregunta señor Potter: si alguien le preguntara quien es la persona más respetada, rica, poderosa e influyente del mundo mágico ¿Qué me contestaría?-_

_- Albus Dumbledore- ni siquiera se paró a pensar la respuesta, además de que la pregunta era enormemente sencilla, toda la comunidad mágica sabía que era Albus Dumbledore al mago más poderoso e inteligente de todos los tiempos. El globin, en cambio, no contestó de inmediato se limitaba a sonreír de forma misteriosa dejando entrever todos sus afilados dientes. Fue esa sonrisa la que le hizo dudar de su respuesta._

_-¿Sabe lo que contestaría yo?-_

_-No, señor-_

_- Yo diría que es Harry Potter_

_-¿Yo? Lo siento señor pero usted se equivoca._

_- No me equivoco señor Potter. Es más, tengo algo que lo demuestra- con mucho cuidado metió la mano por dentro de la chaqueta y comenzó a rebuscar mientras hacía muecas de un dolor atroz a la vez que rezaba un pequeño cántico. Harry lo miraba preocupado pensando si debía ayudarle o pedir ayuda; iba a adelantarse cuando un alarido de dolor que nunca olvidaría en su vida se escuchó por toda la habitación. Harry miró al globin asustado, pero a este ya no le pasaba nada y sacaba lentamente un pergamino desgastado, más incluso que el mapa de merodeador, debería tener miles de años. El globin se quedó mirando el pergamino embelesado mientras lo cogía como si fuera un pergamino de oro. Con mucho cuidado extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa y un brillo fugaz de locura pasó por sus ojos.-_ _¿Sabe que es esto señor Potter? Esto es un árbol genealógico de todas las familias de sangre mágica del mundo. En la era medieval el miedo a que se perdiera el apellido de la familia debido al casamiento con muggles se extendió por todas las familias de sangre pura. Fue entonces cuando las familias mágicas empezaron a trazar sus líneas de sangre en pergaminos. Este concretamente parte desde los Fundadores. Los primeros antepasados de las familias de sangre pura más prestigiosas de nuestra era están aquí representados. Este pergamino creado por los mismísimos Fundadores fue el primer árbol genealógico mágico que se hizo, le dicen "El Original", todos los demás son simples copias de este que no se le pueden comparar- acarició el pergamino con aprensión la vez que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, pareciera como si lo quisiera proteger del mismísimo aire que había en la habitación- Los pocos magos que sabían de su existencia lo veían como un pergamino normal. Pero no sabían lo equivocados que estaban, no lo sabían pensaban que era un pergamino vulgar pero estaban equivocados. Este es el primero, el único, que demuestra que todas las familias de sangre mágica tienen alguna relación con los Fundadores.- Un gesto de locura muy pronunciado se formó en la cara del joven globin. Harry empezaba a pensar que el presidente de Gringotts estaba perdiendo la cordura. _

_Había escuchado su monologo expectante esperando la respuesta y buscando a la vez una teoría que le relacionara a él con "el Secreto" y el pergamino pero la respuesta no llegaba y sus teorías cada vez eran más absurdas._

_Habían pasado unos minutos y la escena no había cambiado nada, el globin seguía mirando el pergamino embelesado, solo tenía ojos para él y no hacía caso a Harry que esperaba paciente a que siguieran su conversación._

_-Perdone señor ¿Está bien?- como si saliera de una ensoñación el globin dio un respingo y miró a Harry desconfiado como si no lo acabara de reconocer._

_-Sí,…sí, sí señor Potter disculpe ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah! Sí mírelo, señor Potter, mírelo. –_

_Con un nerviosismo increíble el presidente de Gringotts extendió el pergamino sobre su lujoso escritorio y le dio la vuelta para que quedara mirando a Harry. El joven mago le echó un vistazo el pergamino por encima pero no consiguió distinguir nada, todo era un amasijo líneas, nombres y flechas sin sentido alguno. No entendía como el presidente de Gringotts que tendría miles de tesoros impresionantes podía admirar tanto ese viejo pergamino ilegible por muchos años que tuviera y por mucho que estuviera hecho por los mismísimos Fundadores. Estuvo unos minutos más escudriñando el pergamino hasta que localizó en el encabezamiento del pergamino el nombre de los Fundadores debajo de una pequeña imagen sin movimiento._

_-Tóquelos señor Potter, tóquelos- el ansia del globin le hacía desconfiar, no sabía el motivo pero había cambiado mucho la personalidad del presidente de Gringotts desde que llegó hasta ahora. Al principio se mostraba serio y concentrado pero ahora parecía más nervioso y obsesionado._

_Al principio había estado a punto de no hacerle caso y salir corriendo, pero ¿Para qué le hubiera servido haber llegado tan lejos si ahora se echaba atrás? No, debía seguir adelante, debía averiguar de una vez por todas quien era._

_Como si su mano se moviera mas por inercia que por otra cosa acercó sus dedos temblorosos al pergamino lentamente y tocó una a una las fotos de los Fundadores del pergamino esperando que así se desvelara de una vez el misterio._

_Las pequeñas fotos se fueron iluminando y acto seguido haces de luz empezaron a recorrer todas las flechas del pergamino formando una imagen maravillosa. Pasados unos segundos todos los caminos de los haces de luz chocaron en un mismo punto formando una asombrosa explosión de luz que acabo dejando ciegos por unos segundos a los ocupantes del despacho de Gringotts. Cuando Harry y el globin volvieron a mirar el pergamino un nombre resaltaba sobre todos los demás gracias al brillo intenso que desprendían sus letras dejando leer claramente "Harry Potter"_

_Cuando los dos leyeron estas palabras Harry estaba en shock._

_-No puede ser- susurró muy bajito, deseando con todas sus fuerzas de que aquello que le estaba pasando fuera un sueño, nada más_

_- Lo es, señor Potter.- el pequeño globin se levantó de un salto, se acercó corriendo a una estantería y a los dos minutos vino con una preciosa daga en sus manos de un mango brillante de color azabache decorado con incrustaciones de rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y citrino; y una hoja afilada transparente que brillaba con luz propia.- Su sangre señor Potter, el pergamino necesita su sangre.- con una prisa desmesurada le colocó la espada en las manos, volvió a su sillón y se dedicó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en él._

_Harry admiró la daga durante unos instantes memorizando cada milímetro como si quisiera recordarla siempre en su cabeza, no sabía por qué pero había algo en esa daga que le fascinaba y que hacía crecer un vinculo especial entre la preciosa arma y él._

_-Le pertenece señor Potter, la crearon entre los cuatro. Córtese-_

_Empuñó la daga en la mano derecha con fuerza abrió la palma izquierda y con rapidez se hizo un corte en toda la extensión de la mano, apretó el puño con fuerza y una reluciente gota de sangre color carmesí cayó como a cámara lenta sobre el pergamino._

_30 segundos había pasado desde que la gota cayó sobre el pergamino y nada sucedía. Las dudas empezaban a acumularse en la cabeza de Harry a la vez que su alegría, a lo mejor no era descendiente de los Fundadores, no tendría más cargas a las que enfrentarse, no sería ninguna persona de la que el mundo dependiera, solo sería una persona normal. Pero cuanto mayor es la altura más grande es la caída y la alegría de Harry cayó en picado al ver como el pergamino reaccionaba._

_La gota fue extendiéndose por todo el pergamino hasta colorearlo entero de rojo, hubo un fogonazo de luz roja que cuando terminó no dejó rastro de sangre ni tinta: el pergamino estaba en blanco. A partir de ahí fue todo más extraño: como si una mano invisible escribiera, unas palabras de fuerte color rojo empezaron a surgir en el pergamino hasta rellenarlo por completo, pero no se quedó ahí, el pergamino a la vez que llegaba al final iba duplicándose, los pergaminos se duplicaban uno detrás de otro como si los expulsara una fotocopiadora. Al cabo de unos minutos los pergaminos se terminaron de rellenar y el globin los ordenó uno por uno con sumo cuidado e interés._

_-Esto es… asombroso – susurró el globin. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba el globin desde que había terminado de ordenar y revisar los papeles. Harry estaba impaciente por la lentitud del globin, que deseaba que terminara ya de una vez, bastante desilusionado estaba ya con la reacción del pergamino- son los testamentos perdidos de los Fundadores. Habían estado desaparecidos desde el día de la muerte del último Fundador y desde entonces no han sido hallados. Tendré que proceder a leer todos los testamentos que contienen su nombre.-_

_-Perdón ¿Testamentos?-_

_-Por supuesto señor Potter el testamento de sus padres (familia Potter y Evans), la herencia de los Black y los testamentos de los cuatro Fundadores.-_

_-Pero no puede ser, yo ya tengo la herencia de mis padres y la herencia de Sirius… el no está muerto-_

_- Lo siento señor Potter pero el ministerio ha catalogado al señor Sirius Black como muerto y en ese caso se debe llevar a cabo el procedimiento habitual. Empezaré leyendo el testamento del señor Black para terminar con este asunto tan doloroso para usted cuanto antes:_

"_Iré directo al grano, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes:_

_Yo Sirius Orion Black heredero actual de la familia Black declaro como heredero universal de todos mis bienes y los de la familia Black a mi ahijado Harry James Potter Evans con el deseo de que él pueda disfrutar con este dinero como yo no pude hacer. Las pertenencias que pasaran a nombre de Harry James Potter Evans son: _

_-Las cámaras: 711, 712, 6, 7, 8, 9, 14 y 15_

_ -711, 712, 14 y 15 - dinero en metálico_

_ - 6 - armas y objetos antiguos valiosos de la familia Black_

_ - 7 - libros, pociones, pergaminos antiguos y escrituras de la familia Black_

_ - 8 - joyas y objetos personales de los Black_

_ - 9 - objetos tenebrosos y cuadros valiosos._

_-mis motos: Kawasaki zzr1400_

_ Yamaha R1 Tankcam_

_ Mtt Y2K_

_-las casas de:_

_ -Mónaco, Triple en la Avda. Grace_

_ -París, Mansión en el distrito Hélice_

_ -Ático en Hosmade _

_ -Moscú, Castillo en la Avda. Ostozhenka_

_ -Madrid, Ático en el Barrio Recoleto_

_- las acciones de las empresas:_

_ -Saeta 40%_

_ - animales fantásticos 45%_

_ -Gringotts 25%_

_ -Pociones S. A 57%_

_ -Borgin y Burkes _

_ - 15% de la empresa Nokia_

_ -35% de Mercedes – Benz_

_-las escrituras de la bóveda 6 de terrenos y fincas pertenecientes a la familia Black_

_- Además de otras cosas que se mostrarán cuando mi heredero ponga la palma de su mano en el pergamino._

_Como verás Harry mi familia no era nada pobre, todo lo contrario, era una de las más ricas del mundo mágico por encima incluso que los Malfoy y por lo tanto yo también era muy rico, ¿Como no serlo teniendo solo en metálico 4 trillones 985 mil millones de galeones? Pero no he podido disfrutar de nada por culpa de cosas sin importancia que tú y yo sabemos. Conociéndote como te conozco seguro que no quieres nada de lo que te he heredado pero una de las condiciones que puse en el banco es que una vez que te leyeran el testamento sería imposible que lo rechazaras, así que no tendrás más remedio que quedarte con mi fortuna y disfrutarla. Espero que seas feliz y que consigas la vida tranquila que deseas y que te mereces. No te preocupes por mí yo estaré bien con Lily y James._

_Se despide para siempre:_

_Sirius Orion Black canuto para los amigos y el merodeador más guapo de Hogwarts."_

_Harry lloraba de tristeza e impotencia por el testamento de su padrino. Se notaba que lo había escrito él, solo Sirius podría despedirse de esa manera tan arrogante y divertida en una situación seria como lo era su testamento. Lloraba porque sabía que Sirius no estaba muerto y la gente seguía calentándole la cabeza con su muerte; Sirius no estaba muerto y él tenía que quedarse con su fortuna después de ser el causante de que se presentara en el departamento de misterios. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar la despedida de su padrino, solo Sirius podía ser arrogante hasta en su testamento de muerte._

_-Señor Potter ¿Está bien? Ahora tengo que leer el testamento de los señores Potter._

_-Ya le he dicho que ya tengo la herencia de mis padres-_

_-Señor Potter esa es solo su cámara personal en la que sus padres depositaron el dinero para sus estudios en Hogwarts que no es ni la mínima cantidad de su verdadera herencia. Solo se nos autorizó a informarle de esa cámara – fue en esa última frase cuando el sudor empezó a recorrer el rostro del globin que se le veía enormemente nervioso. Harry por supuesto se dio cuenta de ese aumento aún mayor del nerviosismo del globin pero prefirió no preguntar. Algo en su interior le decía que el globin sabía más de lo que decía.- Bien, el testamento dice así:_

"_Nosotros James Potter y Lilian Potter dejamos todas nuestras posesiones a nuestro hijo Harry James Potter Evans además de la carta adjunta al testamento. Las propiedades son:_

_-las cámaras: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10, 11, 12 y 13 _

_ -10, 11,12 y 13 - dinero en metálico_

_ -1 - cartas_

_ -2 - armas y joyas_

_ -3 -libros, pergaminos y escrituras de los Potter y Evans_

_ -4 - cuadros, esculturas y objetos personales_

_ -5 - artefactos mágicos y antigüedades _

_- las casas de:_

_ - Nueva York, mansión en Tribeca_

_ - Londres, ático en One Canada Square Piso 40_

_- Chelsea, mansion _

_-Kensington Palace Gardens, duplex_

_ - Notting Hill,__ terraza_

_ -Hong Kong, hotel en Severn Road_

_ -Beverly Hills, mansion en Carolwood Drive_

_-Suiza, piso de 500 metros cuadrados en Vía Suretta_

_ -Miami, chalet_

_ -Chicago, rascacielos en Lincoln Park _

_ -Los Ángeles, áticos_

_- varios terrenos, fincas y parcelas en Europa, África, Asia y América_

_-Acciones en:_

_ - Profeta - 85%_

_ - Nimbus - 59%_

_ - Artículos de calidad para el quidditch - 65%_

_- Madame Malkins -15%_

_ - Flourish y _Blotts _- 57%_

_ - Saeta -30 %_

_ - Sony - 49%_

_ - Microsoft - 29% _

_ - Deuch bank- 75%_

_- Springfield - 50%_

_-las __escrituras de la cámara 3 de terrenos y propiedades._

_Nosotros esperamos que todo lo que te hemos dejado sirva para cumplir tus sueños. Nunca olvides que siempre estaremos contigo y deseamos que seas muy feliz. Si nosotros faltamos tienes que seguir adelante los Potters somos fuertes y estamos seguros de que tu lo serás todavía más._

_Te quieren y te cuidaran siempre _

_James Potter y Lilian Potter"_

_Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Harry que todavía no había parado de llorar desde que leyeron el testamento de su padrino. Sus padres querían que él siguiera adelante con su vida y la noche anterior casi muere por cortarse las venas, con miedo y temblando se levantó la manga de las muñecas, era imposible medir el asco que sintió hacia sí mismo cuando vio las marcas. La vergüenza que sentía era indescriptible, sus padres le habían dejado más oro del que él podría desear, lo daría todo para que sus padres y su padrino estuviesen con él pero era imposible. No quería el dinero pero tampoco sabía qué hacer con él, en otro momento se lo hubiera dado casi todo a los Weasley pero ya no, con las dudas que Ian le había metido en la cabeza. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes necesitaba respirar, pensar, digerir todo lo que le había pasado y descubierto no soportaba mas estar allí encerrado._

_-Lea el último testamento por favor, quiero salir ya de aquí.-_

_El globin asintió con la cabeza, cogió el pergamino con sus largos dedos y empezó a leer con voz alta y clara_

"_Yo Godric Gryffindor en nombre de Rowena Rawenclav, Helga Hufflepuf y Salazar Slytherin cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts declaro como nuestro heredero universal de todas nuestras posesiones y bienes a nuestro sucesor Harry James Potter Evans hijo de James Potter y Lilian Evans. _

_-Las cámaras *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 _

_ -*8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 - dinero en metálico_

_ - *7 - armas _

_ -*6 - libros_

_ -*5 - pergaminos antiguos y escrituras de propiedades_

_ -*4 - pociones e investigaciones_

_ -*3 - joyas y obras de arte _

_ -*2 - artefactos mágicos_

_ -*1 - X_

_ - Hogwarts_

_ - El banco de Gringotts_

_ - biblioteca mágica del mundo_

_ - isla en el atlántico_

_ - parte escondida de la playa de Hawai_

_ - la espada de Godric_

_ -terrenos de Hogwarts _

_ -acciones en:_

_ - Banco suizo UBS 48%_

_ - Banco _HSBC 51% de acciones

_ - Banco _Crédit Suisse 75% acciones

_ - las casas de:_

_ - Hosmade, castillo_

_ - Gales, castillo_

_ -Milán, mansión_

_ -Los Ángeles, mansión_

_ - España, castillo_

_ -Roma, urbanización_

_ -Suiza, _

_ - París, mansión_

_ -Chicago, centro residencial_

_ -Hong Kong, rascacielos _

_ - Egipto, dúplex_

_ - Alemania, mansión_

_ - Tokio, mansión_

_ - Barcelona, triple_

_ - Hogwarts, castillo en el bosque prohibido_

_ - Hawai, casa a las orillas de la playa_

_Harry James Potter Evans nuestro heredero tendrá acceso a todas nuestras pertenencias sin excepción. Pero no solo recibirá nuestra herencia si no también nuestras obligaciones de proteger la comunidad mágica esperamos que demuestre valor, justicia, astucia e inteligencia sabemos que no nos hemos equivocado al elegirlo a él._

_Con gratitud se despiden:_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Helga Hufflepuf_

_Rowena Rawenclaw _

_Salazar Slytherin_

_-¡Por__ Merlín! Es usted una de las personas más ricas del mundo mágico. Debe firmar aquí, aquí y aquí – Harry firmó con rapidez donde le dijo el globin, pero por mucho que lo intentó no podía firmar el testamento de Sirius. Su firma sería como aceptar que su padrino estaba muerto. Con dolor estampó su firma en el pergamino pero seguía sin aceptar su muerte. Cuando sacara a Sirius del velo le devolvería todo._

_- Disculpe querría ver el informe detallado del estado de las cuentas de mis padres y mi padrino. – esas palabras hicieron que el globin empezara a sudar y a tartamudear nervioso._

_- Bueno…es… complicado –_

_- ¿Es que hay algún problema?_

_-Verá las revisiones de su cuenta las lleva el tutor hasta que usted cumpla 17 años-_

_- Pero si Sirius era mi tutor y el antes estaba en Azkaban ¿Quien revisaba mis cuentas?-_

_- El señor Albus Dumbledore se autodenomino su tutor legal desde la muerte de sus padres y la encarcelación del señor __Black__. Solo él puede utilizar sus cuentas y manejarlas hasta que usted cumpla los diecisiete años._

_- ¡¿Cómo?! – esto no podía estar pasando, controlaba sus amigos, controlaba su vida, controlaba su tiempo. Albus Dumbledore algún día pagaría o moriría en el intento como que él se llamaba Harry Potter.- ¿Hay alguna manera de cambiar eso?_

_- Yo… no sé… quizá –_

_- ¿La hay? ¿O no? Creo que me estoy planteando seriamente retirar mi fortuna del banco cuando cumpla los diecisiete o mejor, soy el dueño del banco lo que significa que a los diecisiete podría quitarle de su puesto y ponerlo a contar knuts - el pobre globin no tenía la culpa pero estaba muy cabreado para darse cuenta de eso y tener remordimientos. Albus Dumbledore lo había subestimado._

_- No, no señor hay otras opciones – el globin estaba blanco de la impresión, no se había esperado que el chico heredaría el banco y pensándolo bien no le interesaba nada ir en contra del niño- que- vivió y heredero de los 4 fundadores – usted podría cambiar de tutor legal – los sudores se acumulaban en la frente del globin_

_- Cambiar de tutor legal no lo había pensado, quizás haga eso. ¿Hay alguna opción más?_

_- Bueno, podría emanciparse _

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_- Cuando sus padres mueren y su tutor también el menor si tiene unos requisitos mínimos puede emanciparse entonces sería tratado como un adulto en el mundo mágico –_

_- ¿Y qué hay que hacer para cambiar de tutor legal y emanciparse?-_

_- Tiene que ir al ministerio al departamento de ley mágica allí le dirán todo lo que necesita saber_

_- Muchas gracias, volveré en unos días para terminar con los trámites de emancipación o cambio de tutor legal._

_- Señor Potter se va así sin más quizás deberíamos hablar de las inversiones que podría usted realizar cuando alcance la mayoría de edad o su emancipación. Su fortuna da para muchas posibilidades podría llegar a ser el más rico del mundo haciendo unos buenos negocios ¿Quiere un té? Podría facilitarle la extracción del dinero cuando usted venga a Gringotts, bajarle el interés por tener su fortuna en el banco o… - la desesperación del globin era palpable en el ambiente, y más al ver como le temblaba la taza de té en sus manos. Ahora entendía su nerviosismo y su interés por él, si conseguía que Harry emplease su fortuna en alguno de sus negocios la cantidad de dinero que el globin ganaría en poco tiempo sería increíble, el presidente de Gringotts tenía que haber estado esperando este momento desde hace años. De repente las palabras de Ian le vinieron a la cabeza: _

_- "__ofrezca lo que te ofrezca, te recomiende lo que te recomiende y te diga lo que te diga el presidente de Gringotts no aceptes nada ¿Me oyes? Nada. Eso sí, niégate sutilmente para que no se ofenda, no nos conviene enemistarnos con los globins."-_

_-Lo siento señor…- no sabía su nombre, en todo el tiempo que había estado hablando con él ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre _

_- Torboc, Bormin Torboc- –_

_- Sí, discúlpeme señor Torboc pero ahora no estoy de humor para hablar de mi herencia, lo que menos me importa ahora es agrandar mi fortuna, espero que lo entienda._

_-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo quizás no le importaría venir cuando se encuentre mejor-_

_-Si señor Rubor lo pensaré. Una última pregunta antes de irme ¿Quienes saben "El secreto" que guardan los globins?- el globin comenzó a tartamudear, se notaba que no quería decirlo pero la amenaza de Harry todavía se repetía en su cabeza. Miró a Harry con ojos llorosos y se amedrentó al ver que el muchacho todavía seguía esperando su respuesta.- ¿Señor Torboc?_

_- Ian White y el señor Albus Dumbledore- lamentó habérselo dicho en el momento en el que pronunció el segundo nombre. Las facciones del chico se volvieron puro odio al escucharlos._

_- Gracias señor Torboc eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber-_

_Con dos grandes zancadas atravesó el amplio salón de mármol, abrió la puerta y cerró con un portazo que hizo temblar todo el despacho._

_Al salir no encontró nada muy diferente a como lo había dejado cuando entró en el despacho del presidente de Gringotts, todos los duendes lo seguían en silencio mirándolo mientras que Ian estaba apoyado de espaldas a un mostrador. Cuando Ian le vio la cara a su alumno una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su cara, por el cabreo monumental que llevaba, podía apostar a que seguro que se había enterado de quien dirigía sus cuentas. _

_-Vámonos – fue lo único que le dijo el chico de ojos verdes cuando pasó por su lado sin detenerse. El se puso a la par en unos segundos. Estuvieron en silencio mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo de Gringotts y ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando a ambos les dio el sol de medio día en la cara. Siguieron caminando sin descanso hasta que Ian apretó mas el paso igual que cuando entraron en el callejón._

_-Agárrate a mí – le ordenó su maestro fríamente. _

_-¿Por qué?- le preguntó de mala gana. Estaba harto de que lo controlaran_

_- Nos siguen, no preguntes más- Harry empezó a mirar a todos lados y después de 5 minutos pudo distinguir a Charlie y Bill a unos veinte metros de ellos. Volvió a mirar al frente y aceleró aún más el paso pero no hizo falta, Ian se había desaparecido y ahora estaban enfrente de la puerta del coche. Se montaron con rapidez y dos minutos después estaban saliendo de Charing Cross._

_-Vamos al ministerio de magia - le dijo Harry cortante_

_-¿Vas a cambiar de tutor legal o pedir emancipación?-_

_- Estoy harto de que lo sepas todo ¿Cómo lo haces?-_

_- Lo sabrás en el entrenamiento. Pero contéstame ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_- Pediré la emancipación, es lo que siempre he querido que me trataran como un adulto. Además de que no tengo a quien poner como tutor legal_

_- Yo podría ser tu tutor legal, no tengo ningún problema._

_- Pero yo sí, no confío en ti. Es mejor la emancipación así no tengo que depender de nadie._

_- Sí, pero si pides la emancipación tendrías a un escuadrón de aurores detrás de ti cada vez que salgas a la calle. No puedes olvidar que eres Harry Potter el niño que vivió._

_- ¿Entonces qué hago?_

_-Acepta que yo sea tu tutor legal. Pero eso solo sería a los ojos del ministerio en verdad tu harías lo que te diera la gana. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser tu niñera y bastante tengo con tener que entrenarte._

_- ¿Y por qué tendría que fiarme de tu palabra?_

_- Porque si hace falta hago el juramento inquebrantable y porque para que todo funcione necesitamos tener confianza el uno en el otro.- en realidad no sabía por qué pero creyó en las palabras de Ian que parecían sinceras. No perdía nada por intentarlo y si algo salía mal pediría la emancipación._

_- Está bien-_

_- Sabía que dirías eso. ¿Quieres quitarle el control de tu fortuna a Albus Dumbledore hoy mismo?_

_- Sí –_

_- Muy bien – Ian quitó la mano de las marchas del volante un segundo para sacar la varita y con un movimiento de ella un portafolios apareció en las piernas de Harry – firma- Harry miró atentamente a Ian que seguía conduciendo tranquilamente. Cogió el portafolios y leyó atentamente los pergaminos que había dentro. _

_-Son una solicitud de cambio de tutor emergente-_

_- Muy agudo, una solicitud normal tardaría unos días en terminar de realizarse pero con esta solamente al poner tu firma todos los papeles en los que Albus Dumbledore aparezca como tu tutor cambiarán su nombre por el de Ian White, incluidos los del movimiento de las cuentas._

_- ¿Lo tenías todo planeado?-_

_- Mas bien preparado, me imaginaba que ocurriría algo así, por eso estuve prevenido.- Harry sin ni siquiera pensarlo estampó su firma en el papel. A los dos segundos el pergamino empezó a disolverse por abajo hasta desaparecer por completo. – Perfecto, todo listo ¿Otro paseo por Gringotts?-_

_Con un giro de volante dio la vuelta por la carretera y a los 5 minutos en los que Ian iban conduciendo a una velocidad de vértigo volvieron a aparcar en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante._

_-Creo que nos apareceremos directamente en el banco, no quiero que te vuelvas a distraer con chicas y a los dos segundos aparezca aquí toda la estúpida Orden del Fénix- lo cogió del brazo y en un solo parpadeo se encontraba en frente de un impactado presidente de Gringotts._

_- Buenos días señor Turboc no sé si se acordará de mí soy Ian White el nuevo tutor legal del señor Potter – al globin los ojos se le abrieron de la impresión mientras le estrechaba la mano a Ian. Iba a decir algo pero el joven lo interrumpió – Como ve las cosas se han acelerado un poco, estamos aquí para ver el estado actual de las cuentas de mi tutelado y extraer dinero de su cuenta. Por supuesto ya no hay que informar de nada al señor Dumbledore de los cambios en las cuentas del señor Potter ¿Verdad?- el globin volvió a ponerse nervioso._

_- Por supuesto, por supuesto. No hay ningún problema yo mismo los llevaré a sus bóvedas.-_

_-Excelente – exclamó Ian con una sonrisa. El globin se levantó de su butaca con entusiasmo y se acercó a la pared que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Susurró unas palabras y una silueta amorfa de forma rectangular apareció en la pared._

_Con mucha lentitud y cuidado el presidente de Gringotts puso su mano en esa extraña puerta que absorbió un poco de su sangre._

_-Llegaremos antes por aquí es un portal usado para los clientes exclusivos –_

_Ian pasó sin ningún problema pero Harry dudó al pasar, no estaba muy seguro. Con los ojos cerrados y valentía cruzó rápidamente el portal. La sensación al pasar por el portal fue como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada por encima, cuando abrió los ojos el esperaba encontrarse con unas bóvedas normales, pero eran todo lo contrario; las paredes y el suelo no eran de piedra, sino de un mármol tan blanco que parecía emitir luz propia; las puertas al contrario que las otras bóvedas que había visto no eran viejas, oxidadas y con olor a moho además de estar decoradas con un feo color ocre, sino, de un negro elegante, muy bien cuidadas era como si el polvo la mugre y el moho nunca hubieran existido en esa habitación. _

_-Bien, esta es la cámara del dinero en metálico de la familia Potter. Coloque su palma en la puerta – Puso la mano con mucho cuidado en la puerta, esta emitió una luz como si fuera un escáner y a los dos segundos un clic dio a entender que la puerta estaba abierta._

_Oro. Es lo único que podía describir al ver lo que había dentro de su cámara. Montañas y montañas de monedas de oro. No sabía cuál era exactamente la cantidad que podía haber en esa cámara solo sabía que necesitaría por lo menos 15 vidas para contar toda la fortuna que había._

_-Todo… todo esto ¿Es mío? –_

_- Esto solo es la mínima parte ¿Verdad señor Turboc?- le preguntó Ian burlonamente al globin. Pero el presidente de Gringotts no estaba escuchando, tal montaña de oro había dejado al globin sin aliento, tanto que aún le costaba respirar._

_-Tiene razón señor White, esta es la mayor cantidad de oro que he visto en mis largos siglos de vida-_

_- Pues bien, me gustaría sacar un millón de galeones- exigió Ian tranquilamente._

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- se escucharon los gritos del globin y de Harry a la vez_

_- Lo que habéis oído.-_

_- Ian es demasiado dinero ¿Pretendes arruinarme antes de que cumpla los 17?_

_- Harry tu duda me ofende. Para ti ahora mismo un millón de galeones es como un knut para los magos normales, hazme caso, necesitaremos ese dinero. No tienes de que preocuparte, con el dinero de las inversiones que realizó la familia Potter volverás a tener un millón de galeones mas en más o menos dos días¿Verdad señor Tuboc?_

_- Sí…sí es verdad señor White.-_

_-Pues bien, se me hace tarde – dijo mirando su costoso reloj de pulsera – otro día volveremos para ver con detalle cada una de las bóvedas.- se quedó pensativo unos minutos – es verdad, no podemos llevar un millón de galeones en metálico por la calle ¿Alguna sugerencia señor Turboc?_

_- Sí, pero tendremos que salir – _

_-Está bien. Harry vamos tenemos que salir- el chico solo le dirigió una mirada perdida. No había dicho una palabra desde que Ian y el globin empezaron a conversar, se había quedado en blanco, solo se dedicaba a observar cada rincón de la bóveda. Con paso lento y siempre con la cabeza dirigida a la montaña de dinero salió de la bóveda donde lo esperaban Ían y el presidente de Gringotts._

_Ya en el despacho se volvieron a sentar en las butacas frente al globin._

_-Lo que puedo ofrecerle es esto – en su huesuda mano tenía una muñequera negra de cuero completamente normal.- solo tiene que colocársela, y decir en voz alta el dinero que necesita entonces aparecerá en su mano una bolsa de terciopelo negro con la cantidad ordenada.- _

_-Perfecto. ¿Tiene algo para sacar dinero de forma muggle?-_

_- la muñequera en establecimientos muggles también da dinero muggle en metálico pero por si le interesa tenemos lo que los muggles llaman tarjeta de crédito. Le explicaré como funciona: el dinero …_

_- Sí, ya sé como funcionan.- interrumpió Ian quien ya se había puesto el brazalete y había cogido las tarjetas de crédito y la documentación del escritorio - Y creo que le falta algo por entregar ¿no?- el duende se revolvió nervioso._

_- Bueno sí, señor Potter tome – en sus manos tenía dos anillos uno con el aro transparente, con un diseño parecido al que tenía la daga que había utilizado antes para cortarse la palma de la mano. El material era como el de la hoja de la daga, transparente con un brillo especial, y el sello era cuadrado con un pequeño escudo en relieve además de tener piedras preciosas con los colores característicos de cada una de las casas de Hogwarts. Era absolutamente increíble, no sabía que decir. El otro anillo era más sencillo, de plata y tenia engarzada una pequeña piedra misteriosa de un color verde muy oscuro casi negro que brillaba de una forma espectacular._

_-El anillo de la piedra verde forma parte de ti como heredero de los Black. El otro anillo cuídalo como si fuera tu propia vida porque lo crearon entre los cuatro fundadores igual que la daga que te enseñó antes el señor Turboc. Con ese anillo tendrás acceso a sus cámaras directamente. ¡Ah! Por cierto la daga también es tuya ¿No señor Turboc?- el globin depositó la daga encima del brillante escritorio con una gesto ceñudo. Harry volvió a mirar la daga, no sabía cómo se podía haber olvidado antes de esa magnífica arma, con la conexión que había sentido antes con ella. Cogió el arma con rapidez y la guardó en el interior de su capa.- Dicen que esos dos objetos tienen algunos poderes únicos que no han sido descubiertos todavía. Supongo que deberás descubrirlos por ti mismo. Señor Torbin para cuando vuelva me gustaría tener un informe detallado de la fortuna exacta de mi tutelado. Y quiero que el día de hoy quede en absoluto secreto, nadie debe saber que Potter ha obtenido el total de su fortuna y su herencia. Como me lleguen indicios de que usted le ha contado algo a alguien, a quien sea lo pondremos a contar knuts o lo que es peor, lo pondré a vivir bajo tierra. No sé si me entiende.- el globin solo cabeceó en señal de entendimiento, el miedo no lo dejaba decir nada más. No diría nada a nadie aunque le costase la vida- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted. _

_Con una elegancia increíble Ian se levantó de su asiento a la vez que lo hacía Harry. El joven agarró a su tutelado por el brazo y desaparecieron._

_Volvieron a tomar carretera en menos de tres minutos. El viaje era silencioso y tenso. Harry no hacía nada más que darle vueltas a lo que había descubierto desde hace solo 1 hora atrás. El sol de las dos de la tarde pasaba por la ventanilla y le molestaba en los ojos pero eso no le importaba, lo más importante de todo era que ya sabía quién era, ahora sabía exactamente lo que significaba para Albus Dumbledore y toda la Orden del Fénix ser Harry Potter, era lo mismo que decir que era un salvador, en cierta parte lo era, lo que le molestaba era no saberlo él mismo que era el principal afectado. Era descendiente y heredero de los cuatro Fundadores, incluso de Slytherin ¿Pero no era Voldemort heredero de Slytherin? ¿Había dos descendientes de Slytherin? No tenía sentido. Si hubiera sido así el también podría haber controlado la serpiente de La Cámara de los Secretos. Volvió a observar con detenimiento su anillo recién adquirido, repasó con la mirada el contorno de la silueta que estaba hecha con relieve. Era el escudo de Hogwarts ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era de los Fundadores de eso no había duda. Había descubierto que significaba ser Harry Potter pero no sabía que significaba ser descendiente de los Fundadores. Lo único en lo que había cambiado era que ahora inmensamente más rico pero nada más, con eso no conseguiría derrotar a Voldemort a no ser que con unos cuantos trillones de galeones el mago tenebroso decidiera parar la matanza de magos y muggles, cosa que dudaba._

_¿Entonces que había cambiado? Seguía teniendo los mismos poderes de siempre, él era igual en todos los aspectos._

_El coche paró de sopetón aparcado en el mismo lugar en el que había estado antes. Ian salió presuroso del coche y lo instó a que él también bajara. Cuando ya había salido del coche y cerrado la puerta Ian lo cogió del brazo sin mediar palabra y volvieron a desaparecer._

_Ahora se encontraba en la habitación más grande que jamás hubiera visto, quizá de unos 100 metros cuadrados. Los grandes ventanales le daban un aspecto de mas extensión a la habitación, fuera de ellos se podía ver un inmenso jardín con una piscina increíble, la habitación lo único malo que tenía era que no estaba amueblada ni decorada era solo un gran espacio en blanco._

_-¿Dónde estamos?-_

_-Volviendo siempre a las preguntas tontas ¿No Potter? Estamos en el mismo sitio que cuando te despertaste, esta es otra habitación, sería algo así como el salón. Pero seguro que tienes otras preguntas más interesantes de hacerme ¿Verdad?- _

_La mente de Harry empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, tenía millones de preguntas rondando por su cabeza, pero no sabía por cual empezar, tampoco quería formular alguna pregunta estúpida para que Ian se volviera a reír de él._

_-¿Qué significa todo esto? _

_-Pensaba que empezábamos con las preguntas interesantes-_

_-Quiero decir… no entiendo como puedo ser yo heredero de los cuatro Fundadores, soy mestizo no soy ningún sangre pura. Y que yo fuera heredero de los cuatro fundadores no significa nada sigo siendo el mismo mago de siempre. Sigo sin tener ninguna posibilidad contra Voldemort._

_-Verás, pocas personas saben esto: después de la partida de Slytherin de Hogwarts, Rowena quedó destrozada porque muy a su pesar, ella estaba enamorada de Salazar. Godric siempre estuvo allí apoyándola y ayudándola. Por cosas de la vida Gryffindor y Rawenclav se acabaron enamorando teniendo como fruto su primer hijo. Hufflepuf enamorada de Gryffindor al final se decidió a olvidarlo y lo consiguió cuando se enamoró y casó con un apuesto muggle, ella cambió de apellido y abandonó la magia; fue esa decisión la que hizo que todos sus hijos nacieran incapaces de utilizar sus poderes. Tu madre Lilian Evans era descendiente directa de Hufflepuf, la magia después de tantas generaciones recluida acabó saliendo y tu padre para tu desgracia era el descendiente más directo del matrimonio de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor._

_-Pero ¿Slyherin?-_

_-Por suerte para ti tú no tienes sangre de Slytherin, lo que pasa es que Voldemort al intentar matarte te traspasó sus poderes._

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver, sigo sin tener su sangre._

_-Pero olvidas que para Slytherin lo más importante era el poder, así que supongo que para su juicio te aceptaría como su descendiente por el simple hecho de ser tan poderoso lo más seguro es que pensara que un mestizo nunca conseguiría ser lo suficiente poderoso para conseguir unos poderes iguales. Si viera que ha ocurrido lo que menos deseaba seguro que saldría de su tumba- unas grandes risotadas salieron de la boca de Ian._

_-Pero Ian ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Por muy descendiente de los mismísimos Fundadores que sea no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra Voldemort! ¡A parte de la cantidad de oro en mis cuentas de Gringotts nada más ha cambiado! ¡¿Pretendes que soborne a Voldemort para que deje de acosarme y de matar muggles?! -_

_- ¡Deja de interrumpir niñato malcriado! ¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Recuerda lo que te dije después de que te despertaras! ¡Mi misión es entrenarte! ¡Recuerda nuestro trato! ¡Lo que tú mismo dijiste que me estoy tomando demasiadas molestias contigo! ¿Piensas que solo te enseñaré unos cuantos hechizos buenos? ¡Si no supiera que tú eres alguien especial te habría mandado a volar la primera vez que me levantaras la voz! ¡Recuerda lo poderosos que eran los fundadores! ¡Recuerda la profecía! "Un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce…" ¡Piensas que nada ha cambiado en ti si tienes los mismísimos poderes de los Fundadores!-_

_Harry cayó de culo al suelo de la impresión. Los poderes de los Fundadores ¡Parecía todo tan irreal! Todas las cosas que Ian le había gritado solo se resumían en una palabra "RESPONSABILIDAD" una carga más a su espalda. Tenía que cumplir las expectativas que se esperaban de él porque era el heredero del poder de los Fundadores ¿Cuando acabaría todo? ¿Cómo iba a terminar su fama de héroe si nunca lo dejaban? Todo se volvía siempre en su contra._

_Ian miraba como Harry divagaba sentado en el suelo con una postura ridícula. Quizás debería haberle dicho las cosas más calmadamente, después de todo lo que se había enterado hoy el chico era normal que se sintiera así pero, por otra parte, se lo merecía estaba harto de la autocompasión que Potter tenía hacia sí mismo. Alguien debía algún día decirle las cosas claras y resultaba que le había tocado a él, no le importaba. Potter sería duro como una piedra cuando terminara con él._

_-¿Has terminado ya?- Harry lo miró ausente – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verte a ti tirado en el suelo. Levanta –con mucha pesadez Harry se levantó del suelo. Mientras tanto Ian sacó la varita e hizo aparecer un reloj de pulsera.-coge un extremo-_

_Harry lo cogió con miedo, sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía Ian y en verdad no le hacía mucha gracia._

_-A la cuenta de tres. Uno… ¡TRES! – la sensación de un gancho lo cogía por el ombligo lo pilló por sorpresa._


End file.
